República Evans II
by Carol Lair
Summary: [PÓS RE I] Depois de superarem muitos obstáculos, Lily Evans e James Potter finalmente conseguiram ficar juntos. Mas o fato de dividirem a mesma casa se torna o maior obstáculo que eles precisarão enfrentar para que o relacionamento dê certo. Será que ambos estão preparados para passar por mais essa sem grandes consequências?
1. Solo, perduto, abbandonato

**Capítulo 1 – Solo, perduto, abbandonato**

James Potter não conseguia se lembrar da última vez em que se sentira tão solitário na vida. Podia ver o sol de verão brilhando pela fresta da cortina, enquanto terminava de almoçar uma pizza velha requentada, sentado confortavelmente no sofá da sala. A solidão não poderia estar mais estampada à sua volta como naquele momento. A televisão exibia um filme irlandês desinteressante, ao qual ele já não prestava mais atenção, mas o rapaz não se atrevia a desligá-la. O silêncio da casa lhe era ensurdecedor e ele simplesmente precisava da televisão emitindo sons sem parar.

Ele jamais imaginara que algum dia se encontraria naquela situação e acreditava que sua solidão não fazia nenhum sentido, já que era uma sexta-feira de verão, ele estava em férias da faculdade e do trabalho e namorava a mulher mais atraente que havia conhecido em todos os seus vinte e um anos de vida.

Mas ele estava sozinho. E Lily, sua namorada desaparecida, não fora a única a deixá-lo para trás. Todos os outros quatro amigos com quem James dividia a casa também o haviam, de certa forma, abandonado ali. Lorens fora a primeira a deixar a república, no fim de junho, para viajar com a banda do namorado, Christopher. E poucos dias depois, foi a vez de Lily.

\- Sério que ela teve que ir correndo assim? Mas ela nem me esperou para se despedir e eu só vou voltar daqui quase um mês! Que desnaturada! Não vou trazer presente pra ela! – Anita reclamou, ao receber a notícia de que Lily partira às pressas na noite da véspera de seu voo para Nova York. Três semanas atrás.

Contudo, James não imaginava que a namorada fosse se ausentar por tanto tempo.

\- Ela deve estar muito ocupada, James. – Remus deduziu, na semana anterior, pouco antes de colocar a mochila nas costas e sair para passar uns dias na casa da família, que morava no extremo norte de Londres. Àquela altura, Lily já havia partido fazia quinze dias. – Você devia ligar para ela – Ele completou, antes de fechar a porta.

Mas James não o fez.

E assim, só haviam sobrado ele e Sirius. Ao se verem sozinhos e sem a companhia de suas respectivas namoradas, os dois haviam prometido se divertir como nos velhos tempos. Mas tal plano falhou miseravelmente ao saírem para um _pub_ qualquer, beberem litros de cerveja e terminarem a noite telefonando para suas respectivas namoradas. Anita ficara absolutamente irritada por ter sido interrompida no meio de um jantar de família e mandou Sirius ir para casa dormir. Já Lily sequer atendera e ou lhe perguntara, no dia seguinte, o motivo da ligação às três horas da manhã.

\- Liga logo para ela, James. Deve ter um motivo pra ela ficar dias sem dar notícias! – Sirius havia lhe sugerido dois dias atrás, pouco antes de partir para um evento familiar fora da cidade, para o qual ele não estava nem um pouco animado a ir, mas havia sido nitidamente intimado pelo tio a comparecer.

Portanto, fazia quarenta e oito horas que James não tinha qualquer contato com qualquer pessoa e, a cada minuto que se passava, sua mente ficava ainda mais inquieta. Por que Lily estava agindo como uma completa estranha? Por que ela mal respondia suas mensagens? Não era possível que ela não tivesse dois minutos no dia para retornar suas ligações! Seria possível que ela estivesse chateada com ele?

Nos primeiros dias depois da ruiva ter sido obrigada a ir embora, eles se falaram ao telefone diariamente, mesmo quando ela estava muito ocupada. A partir da segunda semana, tal frequência diminuíra consideravelmente. Até que, naquela terceira semana, Lily passara a levar dois dias para responder qualquer mensagem – sendo que sua resposta normalmente não passava de uma sentença monossilábica – e nunca atendia suas ligações.

James colocou a caixa da pizza de lado, no topo da pilha de outras caixas vazias de pizza de dias anteriores. O rapaz observou que a pequena torre estava quase alcançando a altura do braço do sofá. _Ah, se Lily visse isso_..., ele pensou, balançando a cabeça.

* * *

**[Três semanas antes]**

\- Dá para acreditar que nós estamos livres do mau-humor do promotor Moody pelos próximos trinta dias? – James perguntava a Lily, enquanto a ruiva destrancava a porta da república no início da noite de sexta-feira, no fim do mês de junho.

Todos os estagiários do Fórum St. Mungus tinham direito a um mês de férias durante o recesso de aulas nas férias de verão.

\- O Moody não é nem de longe mais mal humorado do que o Crouch. É por ele que temos que estar aliviados, James!

Entraram na casa e a encontraram completamente silenciosa. Lily acendeu a luz.

\- Então... precisamos comemorar. – James fechou a porta atrás de si e deu alguns passos em direção à namorada.

O rapaz enlaçou Lily pela cintura e começou a beijar seu pescoço lentamente. Ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele a ignorou.

\- Hey! E se alguém aparecer-

\- Nós estamos sozinhos, Lily. – James dizia, entre um beijo e outro, subindo em direção à boca dela. – Ninguém vai voltar tão cedo.

Lily não replicara, afinal, ela sabia que ele tinha razão. Lorens estava viajando e não tinha data para voltar, Remus vivia na casa de Marlene, uma vez que Alice ainda estava fora e Helena havia se mudado, portanto, ela tinha o quarto só para si. Já Sirius e a Anita haviam avisado de que iriam sair pois a loira precisava comprar presentes para a família e, quando se tratava de fazer compras, todos sabiam que Anita não tinha limites de tempo e, por isso, era fácil deduzir que eles só voltariam quando o shopping fechasse.

James a conduziu para o sofá, enquanto beijava seus lábios. Ele estava extremamente ansioso para aquele momento, Deus sabia o quanto. Fazia um mês e meio desde a noite em que encontrara Lily embriagada de tequila no bar onde ele havia ido com Catherine Strauss. Um mês e meio que Lily Evans finalmente dera o braço a torcer e admitira ter cedido aos seus encantos, depois de meses de insistência, um trato maluco e muita confusão. Se antes James já a queria por completo, após um mês e duas semanas, ele simplesmente _precisava_ possui-la.

O fato era que, com Lorens viajando e Remus dormindo todas as noites com Marlene, a república passara a ser utilizada apenas pelos dois casais. Portanto, Sirius e Anita acabaram por ocupar o quarto masculino para dormirem juntos todas as noites, o que obrigou James a se mudar para o quarto feminino e, consequentemente, a dormir com Lily. Não que isso fosse um problema, James simplesmente havia adorado a ideia, embora Lily tivesse relutado em admitir que também gostara. Nas primeiras noites, a ruiva simplesmente lhe dera um beijo de boa noite e virara-se para dormir, como se a possibilidade de acontecer qualquer outra coisa naquela cama não fosse nem cogitável. Mas James resolveu respeitá-la, mesmo que estivesse a ponto de enlouquecer. Depois da quarta noite, a própria Lily quem tomara a iniciativa de começar a explorar novas possibilidades de avançar no relacionamento: mas também era ela quem decidia o momento de interromper tudo e dizer que era a hora de dormir. E, mesmo que fosse um tanto decepcionante que ela parasse tudo na melhor parte, James não podia negar que a situação era divertida e inédita para ele. E a cada noite em que Lily adormecia em seus braços, ele tinha certeza de que estava mais apaixonado por ela do que na noite anterior.

Portanto, ao guiar Lily em direção ao sofá, a mente de James só se concentrava em um único pensamento: _é hoje_. Se continuassem de onde haviam parado na noite anterior, então as chances de alcançarem as etapas preliminares eram grandes. James sentia que, se o ato não se consumasse logo, ele iria explodir.

Quando James já estava sem camisa e tateava o fecho do sutiã de Lily sob a blusa, algo começou a vibrar freneticamente. Lily interrompeu tudo bruscamente, pegando o celular do bolso da calça.

\- Desliga isso. – James sussurrou em seu ouvido, voltando a beijar seu pescoço.

\- Eu preciso atender. É a minha mãe. E ela _nunca_ me liga. – Lily voltou a se sentar, ainda um pouco ofegante, com um olhar de desculpas. Levou o celular à orelha direita: - Alô?

\- _Espero não estar atrapalhando sua vida de esbórnia. Por que demorou tanto para atender?_

James recuou a cabeça ao ouvir a voz ríspida da sogra. A Sra. Evans falava tão alto que ele podia ouvi-la tão bem quanto Lily.

\- Eu estou bem, mãe, obrigada por perguntar.

\- _Nem comece com suas ironias, Lily! Você recebeu o convite, não é?_ _Por acaso você se lembra do que vai acontecer daqui a vinte e um dias?_

\- É claro que lembro.

\- _E você acha que você é só uma mera convidada? Quando é que você iria ligar para oferecer ajuda? Que eu saiba, suas aulas acabaram há duas semanas!_

James não fazia ideia de que tipo de convite era aquele. Lily se levantou e se afastou ao perceber seu olhar curioso. Foi então que ele percebeu que, aparentemente, ela estava lhe escondendo alguma coisa.

\- Sim, mãe, eu achei que era uma mera convidada, afinal, a Petúnia não me chamou para ser sua dama de honra e eu duvidaria muito que ela aceitasse qualquer ajuda da minha parte.

James se levantou e andou até ela, olhando-a nos olhos. Ela não se atreveu a se afastar mais, apenas lançou-lhe outro olhar de desculpas.

\- _Mãe, explica que a Jenny não pode me ajudar porque está em Paris! E manda a Lily vir para cá agora!_ – James ouviu uma voz estridente ao fundo da ligação. Lily respirou fundo, aparentando estar profundamente transtornada.

\- _Lily, a sua irmã mandou dizer que a Jenny, a dama de honra dela-_

\- Eu ouvi o que ela disse, mãe.

\- _Então venha nos ajudar! Faltam vinte e um dias e a Petúnia ainda não conseguiu decidir quais flores ela quer, fora que o número de convidados e de convites enviados não está batendo e o Vernon acabou de descobrir que o _buffet_ não incluía o prato de entrada. Precisamos de ajuda e você tem a obrigação de ajudar a sua irmã a ter o casamento que sempre sonhou, não concorda?_

Mas Lily não respondera. Abaixou o olhar e parecia estar totalmente sem palavras. Ao ouvir aquele breve diálogo, James constatou que existia uma perceptível hostilidade na forma como a mãe e a irmã de Lily a tratavam. Tudo o que ele queria era pegar o celular das mãos dela e falar umas verdades à sogra.

\- _Não concorda, Lily?_ – a Sra. Evans insistiu. – _Eu sei que você quer nos excluir da sua vida e, mais cedo ou mais tarde, você vai acabar conseguindo, mas enquanto você não consegue, mostre um pouco de gratidão e venha nos ajudar._

\- Ok. – Lily disse, após uma longa pausa.

-_ Tuney, ela disse que vem!_ – a Sra. Evans gritou para a irmã. – _E chegue o mais rápido possível. Pegue um táxi e venha imediatamente, não temos mais tempo a perder_.

E a Sra. Evans simplesmente desligou. Lily afastou o celular do ouvido e olhou para o namorado. Ao perceber o modo injusto com o qual a tratavam e a opinião equivocada que possuíam sobre Lily, James não conseguira demonstrar qualquer chateação pelo fato de ela não ter lhe contado sobre o casamento de sua irmã.

\- Minha irmã vai se casar. – Lily começou, com a voz triste. – Bem, nós não somos próximas há anos e brigamos feio da última vez em que eu fui para a casa dos meus pais, então eu nunca poderia imaginar que ela quisesse minha ajuda com esse casamento. – James suspeitou ter visto os olhos verdes de Lily marejarem, mas sabia que a namorada jamais permitiria que ele a visse chorando. Ela piscou algumas vezes para disfarçar. – Desculpe por não ter te contado, James. Eu fiquei muito chocada quando recebi o convite do casamento da minha irmã, que mora na mesma cidade que eu, _pelo correio._ Você consegue entender isso? Eu fiquei sabendo que minha única irmã vai se casar através de um convite que chegou _pelo correio_!

\- Não se preocupe. – James a abraçou e beijou o alto de sua cabeça. Sentiu-a relaxar e ceder ao abraço. – Eu entendo seus motivos.

\- Obrigada. – ela respirou fundo e levantou o rosto para olhá-lo. – Mas agora eu preciso ir.

\- Agora? Você não pode ir amanhã?

\- Minha mãe deve estar me esperando, James. Ela disse que eu precisava ir imediatamente. – Lily se soltou o abraço e começou a caminhar para as escadas. – Vou fazer minha mala.

James ficara tão atordoado com a quantidade de novas informações que não conseguira se mexer nos minutos seguintes. Como assim ela estava indo embora? Quanto tempo ela ficaria fora? E os planos que tinham feito para as férias? Por que Lily estava tão preocupada com a mãe? Por que a ruiva nunca lhe falara sobre a família mais do que o básico?

Ela descera poucos minutos depois, com os cabelos presos num coque apressado, arrastando uma mala não muito pequena pelas escadas.

\- Quantos dias você vai ficar lá? – James perguntou assim que notara o tamanho da mala.

\- Não sei, James. Vou fazer o possível para resolver todos os problemas e voltar para cá logo. – ela suspirou. – Eu prometo.

\- Eu também posso ajudar. - ele se ofereceu. – Assim você poderia voltar mais rápido e-

\- Não se preocupe! – Lily abriu um sorriso sem jeito. – Vai dar tudo certo! – aproximou-se do namorado e, nas pontas dos pés, selou seus lábios. – Eu te aviso quando chegar em casa.

A despedida fora um tanto fria, na opinião de James. Talvez porque, lá no fundo, ele já soubesse que ela não cumpriria com sua promessa e não retornaria tão cedo. E Lily não fazia ideia do quanto ela iria lhe fazer falta.

* * *

James suspirou desanimado. Nos últimos dias ficara recordando-se repetidamente da apressada despedida. Estava tudo tão bem até aquele momento. Por que ela o estava evitando daquela maneira, usando o maldito casamento como desculpa? Havia alguma coisa da qual ele não estava ciente, disso ele tinha certeza. James vasculhara sua mente minuciosamente em busca de uma resposta. O que acontecera para que Lily se afastasse tanto?

Quando voltara à realidade solitária, o rapaz percebeu que o filme irlandês provavelmente já havia terminado fazia tempo. Passou a mão pelo rosto e notou que o volume de sua barba há tempos abandonara o status "por fazer". Haviam tantas coisas que ele gostaria de fazer e a barba certamente não estava no topo de sua lista.

Foi quando decidira tomar uma atitude. Precisava ter uma conversa séria com Lily: ligaria para ela até que ela atendesse, mesmo que isso demorasse horas. E então, exigiria o endereço de sua casa e a encontraria naquela mesma noite. Se ela não tivesse uma boa explicação para justificar tal negligência e ausência, ele compreenderia que ela simplesmente não tinha mais vontade de continuar com o relacionamento e estava fugindo dele – como já havia feito em outras ocasiões – para não precisar terminar. E, portanto, ele quem terminaria e acabaria logo com aquela situação incômoda.

Foi então que a porta da sala começou a ser destrancada pelo lado de fora. O primeiro pensamento que lhe ocorrera foi de que só podia ser Lily. Esperou ansiosamente até que uma fresta se abrisse e pudesse identificar quem era. Mas era Sirius.

\- O que aconteceu por aqui? – Sirius perguntou, em vez de cumprimentá-lo. Seus olhos iam de James para a pilha de caixas de pizza ao lado do sofá. Mas mesmo não sendo Lily, James sentira o mais absoluto alívio por estar diante de um ser humano. – A Lily obviamente não voltou, não é?

\- É claro. Não nos falamos há dias.

Sirius largou sua mochila e sentou-se ao lado de James, ainda sem tirar os olhos de sua barba proeminente.

\- Eu não acredito no que estou vendo, cara. Tudo isso por causa de uma mulher? Você está _ridiculamente_ deprimente.

\- Vá se foder. – James retrucou. – Eu vou falar com ela mais tarde. Se ela não tiver uma boa explicação pra tudo, acabou. Eu não sei em que bairro da cidade os pais dela moram, mas com certeza ela poderia ter aparecido aqui qualquer dia desses, não? Ou ter mantido contato, afinal, caso ela não saiba, é assim que as pessoas normais agem.

\- Você ligou pra ela, afinal?

\- Desde que você foi embora, não. Faz uns quatro dias que liguei pela última vez e ela não atendeu. Nem retornou.

Os olhos de Sirius passavam pelas garrafas de cerveja enfileiradas sobre a mesa de centro.

\- Se eu mandasse uma foto do estado da sala para ela, ela responderia _na hora_. – Sirius ponderou, com um sorriso. Inclinou-se para frente e passou o dedo pela mesa de centro. Constatou que ela estava terrivelmente empoeirada. – Não sei por que você ainda não fez isso. Ela apareceria aqui em cinco minutos, pronta para te mandar limpar tudo.

James não pôde evitar uma risada. Lily assumia um semblante inegavelmente sexy quando reclamava sobre a limpeza das coisas. Mas quando a conhecera, ele a achara insuportável. Até que, com o tempo, soube admirar e compreender sua mania de limpeza a ponto de sentir falta.

\- Eu vou ligar para ela. – James cedeu. Nada parecia mais certo a ser feito. – E como foi o aniversário do seu tio Alphard?

\- Uma merda, a mesma coisa de sempre. – Sirius respirou fundo. - Mas é o único tio que gosta de mim e por isso fiz um esforço. Meu pai não me cumprimentou e não falou comigo nenhuma vez, como o esperado. Na verdade, exceto por alguns primos e meu tio Alphard, minha presença foi completamente ignorada. – ele chacoalhou os ombros, distraído. - E hoje cedo, antes de eu ir para a estação para pegar o trem e voltar para cá, minha mãe veio carinhosamente se despedir de mim dizendo que eu não deveria ter ido e esperava que eu nunca mais comparecesse a qualquer evento familiar. Resumidamente, foi isso.

\- Ah, mas podia ter sido pior, como no casamento daquela sua prima de terceiro grau... qual era mesmo o nome dela?

\- Cedrella. Sim, pobre coitada. Nunca mais eu a vi e depois do barraco no casamento, eu duvido que algum dia ela volte a aparecer em qualquer evento. – Sirius se levantou do sofá. – Agora eu vou tirar um cochilo porque cinco horas no trem acabaram comigo. Enquanto isso, deixa de frescura e _ligue_ para a Lily.

Sirius se direcionou para as escadas. James checou o celular e, obviamente, não havia nenhuma mensagem de Lily. Antes que perdesse a coragem, ele verificou as chamadas recentes, tocou sobre o nome da namorada, que indubitavelmente liderava a lista, e elevou o celular à orelha.

Por quase um minuto, só chamou. James estava prestes a desistir, imaginando que já deveria esperar por isso, quando uma voz surgiu.

\- _Alô?_

Uma voz masculina.

James afastou o celular do ouvido a fim de verificar se havia ligado para a pessoa certa. Sim.

\- Esse é o telefone da Lily?

\- _É sim, mas ela está no banho e deixou o celular aqui comigo. Quem é? Quer deixar recado?_

James abaixou o celular e o desligou, lentamente, enquanto processava todas as informações. Não. Era. Possível.

* * *

Sirius despertou com um barulho. Abriu os olhos e levantou a cabeça a fim de identificar o que estava se passando. Coçou os olhos e viu James, recém-saído do banho, com a barba feita e os cabelos ainda molhados completamente bagunçados, usando apenas uma calça jeans. O amigo parecia transtornado, andava de um lado para o outro, coletando coisas aleatórias e jogando numa mochila.

\- O que...? – Sirius tentou esboçar uma pergunta.

Notando que o amigo havia acordado, James andou até ele. Sirius sentou-se, estranhando a expressão no olhar do outro. Nunca vira James tão furioso.

\- Qual o endereço dos pais da Lily?

\- Eu sei lá! – Sirius respondeu, confuso. – O que aconteceu?

James bufou e se dirigiu ao guarda-roupa. Abriu-o e começou a tirar algumas coisas da gaveta.

\- O problema é exatamente esse: eu não sei o que aconteceu e cansei de fazer o papel de palhaço. – disse, simplesmente. – Você acha que a Anita sabe o endereço?

Sirius, ainda um pouco desconfiado, tateou sob o travesseiro e encontrou o celular.

\- Não sei, vou perguntar pra ela.

Digitou rapidamente a pergunta e a enviou para Anita. James continuou jogando roupas na mochila, com as sobrancelhas franzidas, aparentemente muito perturbado.

O celular de Sirius vibrou.

\- Hm, não, ela também não sabe. – ele disse, após ler a mensagem. – Mas você vai pra lá _agora_?

\- _Sim_. – James puxava o zíper da mochila, encerrando sua coleta de roupas. – No caminho do metrô vou ligar para a Alice. Com certeza ela sabe o endereço caso eles morem na mesma casa que moravam quando a Lily estava no ensino médio.

\- Mas e se não for a mesma casa?

\- Então eu vou dar um jeito de descobrir o endereço da atual.

\- E por que você está levando uma mochila?

James hesitou por um segundo, desviando o olhar.

\- Dependendo do que eu encontrar, não sei quando eu volto.

Sirius ainda estava consideravelmente atônito para tentar interferir ou acalmar o amigo. Ainda processando a situação, Sirius assistiu a James pegar uma camisa qualquer, vesti-la, jogar a mochila nas costas e se dirigir à porta do quarto.

\- Vejo você depois. – E saiu.

_Mas que merda pode ter acontecido?_ Sirius não parava de se perguntar. E se Alice não atendesse, ou não soubesse o endereço? James certamente teria um ataque de nervos.

Foi então que finalmente se lembrou de algo útil.

Correu, abriu a porta, chamou pelo amigo e nada. Desceu as escadas aos tropeços e logo percebeu que estava sozinho com as caixas de pizza e as garrafas de cerveja. Voltou correndo para o quarto, pegou o celular e ligou para James.

\- James! Acabei de me lembrar! O Remus sabe onde ela mora, ano passado ele foi lá com ela buscar uns livros durante as férias! Liga pra ele!

E Sirius percebeu que a linha ficou muda imediatamente.

* * *

**N/A:** Será que alguém ainda se lembra dessa fic? Bem, se sim, então certamente se lembra de que eu havia prometido a parte dois. Mesmo velha e por fora do fandom, resolvi que era hora de postar. Encontrei um backup antigo, revisei e aqui estou eu. _The bitch is back!_


	2. Uma menina sozinha

**Capítulo 2 – Uma menina sozinha**

Lily Evans se sentia simplesmente exausta. As solas de seus pés latejavam apoiadas sobre o salto agulha, dificultando ainda mais sua locomoção – como se andar sobre saltos tão finos já não fosse fatigante o suficiente.

A ruiva havia acabado de adentrar a casa dos pais logo após a cerimônia do casamento da irmã, juntamente com todos os convidados. Como se não bastasse toda a correria e o trabalho pesado das últimas semanas, o padre responsável pela execução do evento religioso fizera com que os convidados permanecessem de pé durante todos os sessenta minutos da cerimônia. E Lily sentia seu calcanhar se desfalecer a cada passo que dava.

\- Lily, você se lembrou de varrer o quintal dos fundos antes de sair? – Lily sentiu a mão da mãe apertar seu ombro com força.

\- Sim.

\- E de verificar se o número de cadeiras estava certo?

\- Cento e seis cadeiras. Contei três vezes.

Sem dizer mais nada, a Sra. Evans soltou o ombro da filha e virou-se para cumprimentar um casal de velhos, que Lily não conhecia. Lily respirou fundo e seguiu pelo hall até chegar à cozinha. Os convidados de Petunia se apertavam para passarem pela única porta que oferecia acesso ao jardim dos fundos, onde a festa de seu casamento aconteceria.

Lily e sua mãe haviam passado os últimos quatro dias somente decorando o jardim dos fundos com os adornos escolhidos pela irmã. Petunia não movera um dedo, apenas surgia esporadicamente para dar ordens ou criticar o que haviam feito e voltava para seu quarto logo em seguida, afirmando estar ocupada demais se preparando psicologicamente para a nova etapa de sua vida para poder auxiliá-las na arrumação.

Para Lily, aqueles dias na casa dos pais estavam sendo uma interminável tortura. Recebia ordens e mais ordens, tanto da mãe, quanto de Petunia e seu pai se mantinha neutro e omisso como havia feito durante toda a sua vida. Mas Lily procurou manter a calma e esquecer as ofensas gratuitas que recebia o dia inteiro, pois sabia que sua presença era imprescindível para que a festa pudesse acontecer.

Lily encontrou seu lugar com muita facilidade, afinal, havia sido ela quem organizara a disposição das mesas pelo jardim: Petunia desistira de fazê-lo nos primeiros cinco minutos, assim que percebera que cento e seis não era um número divisível por treze (o número de mesas), acreditando que 8,1 convidados por mesa fosse um desaforo, afinal, como seria possível separar uma pessoa em dez partes e dividi-la entre as treze mesas para que todas possuíssem exatamente o mesmo número de convidados?

Foi exatamente por conta de questões como esta que Lily assumira o controle de tudo. Infelizmente, a irmã tinha uma mentalidade limitada demais para conseguir realizar e interpretar algo tão simples como uma conta de divisão.

Somente meia hora depois de Lily ter se acomodado em seu lugar – na mesma mesa em que estavam os pais, a avó materna e a tia viúva, irmã mais velha de sua mãe – foi que Petunia e Vernon finalmente chegaram à festa. O casal cômico, composto pela noiva magérrima e alta e o noivo robusto o suficiente para ser tachado de gordo, fez sua entrada triunfante ao som da trilha sonora de "a Odisseia", atraindo todos os olhares, sob aplausos.

\- Ah, como eu adoro o verão e o anoitecer só depois das dez horas. – Comentou tia Beth, ao pé do ouvido de Lily, enquanto aplaudia os noivos. – Petunia não poderia ter escolhido melhor época para se casar e ainda ter uma festa ao ar livre, não acha!?

Lily já havia deixado de aplaudir.

\- Ah claro, afinal, só no verão eu teria tempo para ficar vinte e quatro horas arrumando essa festa para ela. – Desabafou, abanando a cabeça.

\- Você acha que algum dia você vai se casar? – Tia Beth perguntou, ignorando o desabafo da sobrinha.

Lily desviou o olhar da irmã e do cunhado para encarar a tia. Seu sorriso era infimamente maldoso. Tia Beth tinha uma obsessão irritante por casamentos, talvez porque nunca conseguira se casar novamente depois de perder o marido, falecido havia mais de uma década.

\- Digamos que não é minha maior preocupação. – Lily respondeu, incerta se a tia se contentaria com um argumento tão simples.

\- Ora, ora... – tia Beth soltou uma risadinha. – Você tem razão, querida. O primeiro passo é arranjar um namorado, não é? – Seu olhar era piedoso. – Não perca as esperanças, Lily, você ainda vai conseguir!

Lily fez o possível para devolver um sorriso simpático à tia, mas sabia que falhara miseravelmente. Naquele momento, Vernon tomara o microfone e fazia um discurso clichê agradecendo sua família e amigos por tudo. Depois, foi a vez de Petunia, que começou dizendo que aquele era o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

\- Eu só tenho a agradecer, pessoal. – Ela encerrava seu breve discurso, forçando uma voz embargada. – Principalmente a você, mãe. Sem você, nada disso teria dado certo. Obrigada!

Todos os convidados se viraram automaticamente para a Sra. Evans e a aplaudiram. Lily sentiu o estômago revirar quando notou que Petunia não mencionaria seu nome, muito menos sua mãe a indicaria com a cabeça como se dissesse "Lily também ajudou, pessoal. Quer dizer, ela quem fez tudo, pessoal!". A Sra. Evans apenas acenara com a cabeça, sorrindo. Lily baixou o olhar, profundamente chateada, tentando respirar fundo.

O jantar começou a ser servido, mas Lily não tinha apetite para mais nada. Aceitou apenas a salada de entrada, já que o prato principal continha carne. O assunto da mesa naturalmente era o maravilhoso vestido de Petunia.

\- Por exemplo, aquele vestido não ficaria bem na Lily. – A sra. Evans contava à tia Beth. – Lily tem muito busto, não ficaria bem. Esse vestido só cai bem em mulheres realmente magras, como a Tuney.

_Então você quis dizer raquíticas, mamãe._

\- Aliás, Lily, você não usou esse mesmo vestido no aniversário de dezoito anos do Howard? – tia Beth perguntou, apontando o vestido preto que Lily estava usando naquele momento. – Aliás, onde Howard se meteu?

\- Diz que ganha _tão_ bem, mas não tem dinheiro para comprar um vestido novo para o casamento da própria irmã. – Criticou a Sra. Evans, revirando os olhos. – Por que você é assim, Lily?

\- Assim como? Quando eu disse que ganho bem? E por acaso eu tive tempo de fazer compras esses dias? – Lily tinha um tom indignado. Por que ela tinha que ser o alvo de críticas em qualquer assunto?

\- Filha, você só vai comer isso? – A avó perguntou, olhando-a através dos óculos de aros brancos, apontando para a salada de Lily.

\- Sim, vovó.

\- Mas que desfeita!

\- Ainda com essa palhaçada de ser vegetariana? – A Sra. Evans lhe lançou um olhar severo. – Não acha que essa fase adolescente está demorando demais para passar?

Lily estava quase boquiaberta. Sua vontade era de pedir licença, sair dali e terminar de jantar em outra mesa, bem longe da família. Mas, infelizmente, ela não conhecia praticamente mais ninguém dentre os outros convidados, exceto por uma ou duas amigas insuportáveis de Petunia e um primo distante do pai que estava ocupado demais se servindo de whisky a cada cinco minutos, na mesa ao lado. Os outros convidados eram todos da parte de Vernon; sua enorme família, meia dúzia de amigos da faculdade e o departamento inteiro de seu local de trabalho.

\- Não é a toa que você nunca tem namorado, não é? Afinal, como o rapaz poderia te levar para jantar se metade dos pratos do mundo você não come porque tem carne? – Tia Beth deu continuidade ao assunto, enquanto esticava o pescoço para procurar o filho com os olhos. – Alguém viu Howard? Ele sumiu!

\- Atualmente, qualquer restaurante que se preze tem pratos vegetarianos, tia. – Lily argumentou, tentando se manter calma. _Respire fundo, Lily, mais tarde você terá muito o quê limpar para descontar a raiva. Direcione tudo ao esfregão,_ ela repetia o consolo mentalmente, a fim de se conter. – E não, eu não vi o Howard.

\- Ora, Beth! Você acha mesmo que ela nunca tem namorado _só_ por causa do vegetarianismo? – A Sra. Evans caçoou, rindo pelo nariz, sendo acompanhada pela irmã.

\- Já chega, Martha. – O Sr. Evans finalmente quebrou seu silêncio, olhando feio para a esposa, que se calou imediatamente; mas não porque o marido pedira, e sim porque ele a interrompera. Aquilo jamais acontecia.

Lily encarou o pai. O Sr. Evans quase nunca se pronunciava, muito menos na frente da sogra e da cunhada, ambas consideradas eternas aliadas da Sra. Evans e diante das quais ele jamais levaria a razão. As quatro mulheres da mesa estavam surpresas.

\- _Pois não_, Connor? – A Sra. Evans ofereceu ao marido uma chance de consertar o erro.

Mas Lily não pôde descobrir se o pai a defenderia ou não; Petunia chegara à mesa e se desabou sobre uma cadeira. Lily levantou os olhos e viu que Vernon ainda cumprimentava alguns familiares a algumas mesas de distância.

\- Não aguento mais essa chatice de ficar indo de mesa em mesa! – Ela reclamou. – Estou com fome! E a imbecil da minha sogra ainda quer que o Vernon se sente com ela, vê se pode?

Um garçom se aproximara instantaneamente, trazendo um prato consigo e depositou-o diante da noiva antes de sair.

\- Quem é aquele rapaz? – perguntou tia Beth, que ainda procurava o filho com os olhos, indicando alguém atrás de Lily com o queixo.

\- Que rapaz? – A avó também esgueirou o pescoço para ver.

\- Aquele!

Lily não se deu o trabalho de se virar para olhar. Sentia-se simplesmente aliviada por não ser mais o assunto da mesa.

\- Meu Deus, mas parece que ele saiu de uma revista, não é? – tia Beth mal piscava. – Que maxilares são aqueles?

\- Só que ele não está usando roupas adequadas para uma festa de casamento. – A sra. Evans já se apressou em criticar, mal-humorada. – Tuney, você o conhece? Ou ele é amigo do Vernon?

Com a boca cheia de purê, Petunia virou o rosto ossudo na direção dos olhos da mãe e da tia. Engoliu o conteúdo rapidamente, dizendo:

\- Não acredito que tem um penetra na _minha_ festa! – Seus olhos expressavam pavor. – Mamãe! O que eu faço?

\- Oh, veja! Howard está falando com o bonitão! – tia Beth sorriu. Levantou os braços para chamar a atenção do filho, que estava do outro lado do jardim. – Hey! Howard! Venha!

\- Não acredito que Howard trouxe um amigo para o meu casamento sem nem me consultar! – Petunia reclamou.

\- Oh, e o bonitão está vindo junto! – tia Beth só faltava dar pulos de alegria. Seu rosto estava ligeiramente rosado. – Se ele for solteiro, Lily, essa é sua chance! Infelizmente, ele muito jovem para mim. – Acrescentou, num tom desanimado.

\- Ah, mas Lily _nunca_ teria chances com um cara como ele. – Petunia acrescentou, sem tirar os olhos de algum ponto atrás da cabeça de Lily.

E então Lily finalmente resolvera se virar para olhar. Sentiu seu corpo congelar ao se deparar com James, que caminhava em sua direção olhando-a fixamente. O coração extremamente disparado de Lily provocara o aceleramento proporcional de sua respiração, o que demandava uma quantidade maior de oxigênio. E este nunca estivera tão em falta.

* * *

\- Howard, quem é _ele_? – A garota espremida dentro de um vestido de noiva levantou-se bruscamente.

\- Meu nome é James Potter. Você deve ser Petunia. – James estendeu a mão para ela, que arregalou os olhos e a apertou de modo desconfiado. – Desculpe invadir o seu casamento, eu não sabia que seria hoje.

\- Você é um amigo de Howard? – Uma mulher de meia idade lhe perguntou, com um olhar curioso. Ela contornou a mesa apressada para cumprimentar-lhe.

\- Eu o encontrei parado na frente da casa e ele me pediu para trazê-lo até a Lily. – Respondeu Howard, confuso.

James virou-se para encarar Lily, que parecia ter congelado em sua cadeira. Seu olhar era tão apavorado! E, naturalmente, James não pôde ignorar que ela estava estonteantemente linda com os cabelos longos formando cachos nas pontas, usando aquele vestido preto sem-alças que destacava suas curvas. Toda raiva acumulada pelo abandono e sumiço parecia ter desaparecido no momento em que seus olhos se encontraram. Ele aguardou pacientemente para que ela o anunciasse.

\- Ele é... meu namorado, tia Beth. – Ela finalmente se levantou. – James, esse é Howard, meu primo, e essa é tia Beth, irmã da minha mãe.

\- Ele é seu o QUÊ? – Petunia exclamou, em tom de zombaria. Depois, caiu na risada, sendo acompanhada por tia Beth, que balançava a cabeça grisalha como se dissesse: "conta outra, Lily!".

\- Sim, eu sou o namorado da Lily. – James achou melhor interromper as risadas, notando que Lily não parecia ter forças para fazê-las pararem.

Ao verem que seu semblante estava sério demais, Petunia parou de rir e virou o rosto para encarar uma mulher muito parecida com ela, só que vinte anos velha. Tinha cabelos loiros puxados para trás impecavelmente, rosto comprido e magro e olhos azuis.

\- James, essa é minha mãe, Martha Evans. – Lily disse, indicando-a com a cabeça. James apertou a mão da Sra. Evans, que o mirava sem piscar, analisando-o. – Essa é minha avó. – Lily indicou uma velha senhora, sentada encurvada do outro lado da mesa. Ao se aproximar para cumprimentá-la, James notou que ela que possuía os mesmos olhos azuis de Martha e Petunia. – E esse é meu pai, Connor Evans.

James rapidamente identificou de onde os olhos verdes de Lily tinham vindo. O Sr. Evans era um homem alto, forte, cujo cabelo castanho-avermelhado já apresentava muitas mechas grisalhas. A semelhança de Lily com o pai era inegável.

\- Prazer, Sr. Evans. – James disse, olhando-o com firmeza.

\- Eu não sabia que Lily tinha _namorado_. – A Sra. Evans comentou, acidamente. – Se eu soubesse, Sr. Potter, você não precisaria chegar à festa dessa forma. – James não soube dizer se ela estava se desculpando ou se estava reclamando.

\- Me chame de James, por favor.

James sentiu Lily apertar seu braço e virou-se para olhá-la. Ele também não soube identificar se aquilo era um bom ou mau sinal. O que estava acontecendo ali? Qual era o problema daquela família?

\- _O que você está fazendo aqui_? – Ela sibilou entre dentes. James estava prestes a responder, quando foi interrompido.

\- Você já jantou, James? – tia Beth perguntou. – Estávamos comendo quando você chegou, por que não se junta a nós?

\- Será um prazer.

Todos voltaram a se sentar em seus respectivos lugares. James tentou uma troca de olhares com Lily, mas ela não correspondeu. Ele achou que ela parecia aflita.

James puxou uma cadeira desocupada e colocou-a ao lado de Lily, ficando entre ela e tia Beth, que não tirava os olhos dele, como se não acreditasse que ele fosse real. Por que a ideia de ter Lily namorando era tão estranha para sua família? Por que Lily não havia contado a ninguém sobre ele?

Um garçom rapidamente surgiu, colocando um prato bem servido à sua frente. Por um momento, todos comeram em silêncio, embora James ainda sentisse todos os olhares sobre ele.

\- E então, você é de Londres mesmo? – Tia Beth questionou, apoiando o queixo sobre a mão.

\- Sim. Nasci e cresci aqui.

\- E onde vocês se conheceram? – A avó perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

\- Em Hogwarts. – Lily apressou-se em responder, sem olhá-lo. – Ele também estuda Direito.

\- E o que você acha da Lily morar numa república com um monte de homens? – A Sra. Evans perguntou, sem nenhuma cerimônia, fazendo a ruiva ao seu lado engasgar-se. – Você acha isso normal, James? Porque _eu_ e Connor nunca aceitamos isso.

\- Bem, eu sou um dess-

\- Ele não se importa, mãe. – Lily o interrompeu. – E eu já te expliquei que não acontece _nada_ do que você acha que acontece.

\- Eu não confio naquele tal de Sirius Black. – A Sra. Evans a olhava mortiferamente. – E aposto que deve ser uma imundície. Você acha que eu não sei como é uma república estudantil? Você acha que eu nunca fui a uma, quando eu estava na faculdade? Não, adianta você me contestar. – a Sra. Evans interrompeu a filha, que já começava a retrucar. – Mas o que me incomoda mais, Lily, é essa vida de esbórnia que você leva. Você saiu de casa com o pretexto de morar perto da universidade para conseguir estudar mais. Como se você me enganasse! Eu sei muito bem o que você foi procurar.

\- Martha, por favor. – O Sr. Evans tocou na mão da esposa, que estava sobre a mesa. Foi a primeira vez que James ouvira a voz do sogro.

Três semanas antes, quando Lily recebera a fatídica ligação da Sra. Evans exigindo que a filha voltasse para casa, James teve a impressão de que a sogra possuía uma opinião totalmente divergente a respeito de Lily. Contudo, depois de ouvir aquilo, ele estava se perguntando se a Sra. Evans ao menos conhecia a própria filha.

\- Sim, Martha, não assuste o rapaz! – A avó de Lily sussurrou, preocupada. – Lily nunca teve um namorado antes, não vá espantar o rapaz logo no primeiro dia que ele vem aqui!

Pelo canto do olho, James viu que Lily abaixara a cabeça.

\- Mãe, eu- – Ela tentou intervir, mas a mãe fizera um sinal com a mão, o que a fez se calar imediatamente. James se surpreendeu com a autoridade que a Sra. Evans possuía sobre todos os membros da família.

\- Eu _sinceramente_ gostaria de ouvir a opinião de James. – A Sra. Evans continuou. – Quem sabe não será ele quem irá colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça da minha filha, não é mesmo? – E ela se virou para fitá-lo, sua face dura e inexpressiva. – O que me diz, James? O que acha da ideia de uma república _mista_? Você já conheceu o rapaz que mora com ela, chamado Sirius Black?

Ainda por meio de sua visão periférica, James percebeu que Lily havia virado o rosto em sua direção, mas ele preferiu não olhá-la. Pois sabia que, se o fizesse e visse o olhar aflito que obviamente estava estampado naqueles olhos verdes, ele daria uma resposta muito menos polida do que a que tinha em mente:

\- Se me permite a sinceridade, Sra. Evans, eu acho que a senhora não faz ideia de quem é sua filha e do que acontece na vida dela.

\- _Pois não_? – A Sra. Evans arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda, demonstrando desaprovação. Lily havia prendido a respiração e voltou a apertar seu braço, mas James a ignorou. Não conseguiria se manter calado.

\- Exatamente o que a senhora ouviu. Na verdade, eu e Lily nos conhecemos quando eu me mudei para essa tal república _mista,_ em setembro do ano passado. – Todas as pessoas à mesa assumiram a mesma expressão surpresa. – E posso lhe garantir que é o lugar mais limpo e organizado que já morei justamente porque Lily é _muito_ exigente e vive nos mandando limpar a casa. Bem, agora eu posso entender os motivos dela para essa mania obsessiva de limpeza. – James acrescentou, sorrindo pelo canto da boca. Depois, fez uma pausa para observar Petunia trocar um olhar incrédulo com a mãe. – Além disso, Sra. Evans, depois de quase um ano convivendo com a sua filha diariamente, eu posso lhe garantir que Lily não leva, nem de longe, uma vida de esbórnia. Aliás, eu nunca conheci uma pessoa tão dedicada aos estudos quanto ela. Quero dizer, eu nunca conheci uma pessoa tão _incrível_ quanto ela. E, para concluir, eu gostaria de acrescentar que confiaria a minha vida em Sirius Black. Então a senhora não tem com o quê se preocupar.

James terminou de falar e percebeu que mais ninguém estava comendo. No entanto, a expressão irredutível da Sra. Evans permanecia intacta, como se nada do que tivesse acabado de ouvir possuísse qualquer efeito. Lily o olhava embasbacada.

\- Aceitam sobremesa? – Um garçom havia se inclinado sobre a mesa.

\- Sim! Urgente! – tia Beth exclamara, a fim de descontrair o clima que pairava na atmosfera da mesa.

O garçom colocara um prato com a sobremesa diante de todos os presentes e se afastou.

\- Humm, Petunia, o bolo está maravilhoso! – Howard resolvera continuar com a proposta da mãe.

Mas Petunia não parecia concordar. Ela mastigava o bolo com uma expressão de asco, como se tivesse colocado fezes na boca. Quando teve certeza de que todos à mesa haviam notado seu desgosto, ela virou a cabeça na direção de Lily, dizendo:

\- Que bolo é esse?

\- Bolo de baunilha com nozes. Não foi o que você pediu?

\- NÃO! – Ela bateu na mesa com a palma da mão, assustando a todos. – Eu pedi de baunilha com AVELÃ! – Petunia parecia se controlar para não gritar mais. – Você só pode ter feito isso de propósito! Pensa que eu não sei que você está morrendo de inveja do meu casamento!?

Numa fração de segundo, Lily estava de pé, encarando a irmã.

\- CHEGA. – Disse ela. – Para mim, chega! Eu não vou mais aguentar isso. – E abaixou o olhar para se dirigir ao namorado. – Vamos embora, James.

\- Lily! – A Sra. Evans também se levantou. – Você não pode ir embora! A festa mal começou e... E...

\- E o quê, mãe? – Lily rebateu, impaciente.

\- É o casamento da sua irmã! Além do mais, você precisa nos ajudar a desmontar tudo isso amanhã!

Ao ouvir a resposta altamente insensível da sogra, James se colocou de pé no mesmo instante. Não era possível que depois de tudo o que fora dito naquela mesa, tanto por ele, quanto por Lily, a Sra. Evans só estivesse pensando na limpeza da casa.

\- Pois então mande a Petunia limpar tudo, já que ela não ajudou em nada na arrumação! Vocês não merecem minha ajuda. – E Lily começou a se afastar em direção à casa. James a seguiu.

* * *

Lily batera a porta do quarto assim que James havia passado por ela. Depois, andou até a cama, sobre a qual estava sua mala e começou a empurrar as roupas para baixo, a fim de assentar o volume.

\- Eu pretendia ir embora amanhã cedo, por isso a mala já está quase pronta. – Lily explicou, sem olhá-lo. – Não vou demorar.

\- Nós temos que conversar. – James cruzou os braços, encarando-a. – Primeiro, quem foi que atendeu o seu celular quando você estava tomando banho?

James não estava sorrindo. Lily revirou os olhos, impaciente.

\- Foi meu primo, Howard. – Respondeu, com um suspiro. – Eu deixei meu celular na sala enquanto me arrumava para a cerimônia. Ele não sabia quem era você, James, do contrário, ele não teria atendido.

Virou-se para fitá-lo e percebeu que ele estava entretido, admirando o quarto.

\- Então esse era o seu quarto... – Ele mudou de assunto, num tom mais sereno, com um sorriso brincando nos lábios. Deu alguns passos em direção à prateleira junto à parede, que ficava sobre a escrivaninha impecavelmente organizada. – Quantos anos você tinha aqui? – Ele indicou um porta-retrato.

Lily se aproximou para verificar.

\- Uns sete. – Disse, abanando a mão. – Mas não se empolgue. Petunia já tirou boa parte das minhas coisas daqui, não está como eu deixei antes de me mudar.

\- Por que a Petunia fez isso?

\- Porque ela usa esse quarto como _closet_ e disse que minha decoração anterior não combinava. – Lily revirou os olhos.

James caminhou calmamente até ela e pegou suas mãos. Lily sentiu-se estremecer. Como havia sentido falta daquele toque, daquele cheiro...

\- Eu tive que vir até você, Lily. – James começou. – Eu não aguentava mais ter você me ignorando. O que houve com você? Por que parou de me responder e atender ao telefone?

Lily respirou fundo e desviou o olhar.

\- Me desculpe, James. – Ela apertou as mãos dele. – Eu devia imaginar que isso só faria você vir até aqui.

\- Mas o que você pretendia com toda essa ausência?

\- Justamente o contrário! Eu percebi que você estava fazendo perguntas demais sobre minha casa, minha família, o casamento e... eu não queria que você os conhecesse. Eu achei que, se eu me afastasse, você desistiria de me visitar ou de me ver enquanto eu estivesse por aqui. – A ruiva olhou dentro de seus olhos, sem piscar. – Eu não queria que você tivesse que ter passado por essa situação, James.

James soltou as mãos de Lily e levou-as à cabeça, passando-a pelos cabelos.

\- E por que, Lily? Qual o problema de conhecer sua família? Eventualmente isso acabaria acontecendo, não?

\- E você me pergunta o _porquê_? – Lily não podia acreditar naquela pergunta. – Você não viu como eles são? É lógico que eu não queria que você os conhecesse, pelo menos não enquanto estivéssemos namorando há tão pouco tempo! Não queria que você soubesse o que eles pensam sobre mim, sobre minha vida. Eu não sabia como lidaria com isso. Depois de tudo o que você ouviu, você realmente não entende meus motivos para não querer que você os conhecesse?

James respirou fundo e olhou para cima.

\- É claro que eu entendo, Lily. – E voltou a se aproximar, tomando o rosto da namorada com as mãos. – Mas nada, absolutamente _nada_, é melhor do que falar a verdade. Precisamos ser transparentes um com o outro, Lily. Você não tinha que ter me evitado e fugido de mim, você tinha que ter sido sincera comigo.

\- Me desculpe. – Lily franziu a testa, piscando várias vezes a fim de disfarçar os olhos marejados. Odiava até mesmo a ideia de chorar na frente de alguém, principalmente James. – Falar da minha família é difícil para mim, não é fácil admitir que não sou bem aceita aqui e que minha mãe não se interessa por nada do que acontece comigo. Eu não sabia como te dizer isso sem parecer uma pobre coitada e-

Lily foi impedida de continuar falando porque James dera um passo a frente e colou seus lábios nos dela. Após o primeiro segundo de surpresa, Lily relaxou e se entregou ao beijo, confirmando a cada segundo que sentira mais falta daquilo do que qualquer outra coisa em sua vida.

\- Então... quer dizer que eu sou incrível? – Lily perguntou após o beijo, num tom divertido.

\- _A mais incrível_.

\- Obrigada por tudo, James. Você quem foi incrível hoje. – Lily sabia que se deixasse, ficaria ali, abraçada a ele o resto da noite. – Mas vamos embora. Eu definitivamente já fiz minha parte nesse casamento e quero aproveitar o que resta do verão longe daqui.

\- Tem certeza de que quer ir embora?

\- Absoluta.

\- E o que falta? Sua mala já está pronta?

\- Eu vou me trocar e pegar mais algumas roupas. – Lily desapoiou seus braços dos ombros de James e se virou para a mala, em busca de alguma coisa. Olhou para ele por cima do ombro, dizendo: - Você pode me ajudar com o zíper do vestido?

Sem esconder um sorriso malicioso, James prontamente tomou o zíper e o desceu lentamente por suas costas. Lily sentiu cada partícula de sua pele se arrepiar e pediu mentalmente que ele não notasse.

\- Ok, obrigada. – Lily se virou rapidamente, abraçando-se para segurar o vestido. – Me espere lá fora, estarei pronta em cinco minutos.

\- Hey! – James protestou. – Eu sou seu namorado, qual o problema de se trocar na minha frente?

\- James. – Lily o olhou severamente.

\- Ok, ok. – E James se encaminhou para a porta. Antes de sair, disse: - Mas você não vai me escapar por muito tempo, Lily.

* * *

Quando James fechou a porta, encontrou o Sr. Evans parado no corredor. A primeira coisa que lhe ocorrera foi imaginar se o sogro havia ouvido a última parte da conversa. _Ops_. E, naturalmente, ele não estava em frente à porta do quarto de Lily por acaso.

\- James. – ele se precipitou, tirando as mãos dos bolsos. – Estava esperando vocês saírem. Mas que bom que veio só você.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sr. Evans?

James reparou que o Sr. Evans decididamente não parecia confortável naquela situação.

\- Eu quero me desculpar em nome de todos. – Falou, voltando a colocar as mãos dentro dos bolsos. – Sabe, Martha sempre se queixa de que Lily nunca aparece nos feriados o ano inteiro. Mas eu entendo os motivos para a Lily nunca vir nos visitar. Minha esposa é uma mulher muito difícil, James, acho que você percebeu. E ela desconta muita coisa na Lily, sem entender que é justamente isso que afasta a nossa filha de nós. – Ele balançou a cabeça. – Espero que depois do que você disse agora há pouco, Martha reflita e repense sua forma de agir.

Assim que Connor havia terminado de falar, James teve certeza de que o homem jamais havia desabafado a respeito com qualquer outra pessoa.

\- Espero que a Sra. Evans consiga enxergar todas as qualidades de Lily um dia. – James disse, com tranquilidade.

\- Durante minha vida inteira eu não consegui desenvolver muita proximidade com minhas filhas. Petunia se apegou à mãe e Lily sempre foi uma menina sozinha. – o Sr. Evans continuou desabafando, num tom amargurado. – Depois que ela saiu de casa, eu sempre me perguntei se ela ficaria bem porque ela não tinha ninguém a não ser Alice. – Depois, o sogro abriu um sorriso triste, sem mostrar os dentes. – Cuide da minha filha, James. Não a deixe mais ficar sozinha.

James colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do sogro, olhando-o nos olhos.

\- Fique tranquilo, Sr. Evans. Eu não me imagino mais sem a Lily.

Lily saíra de seu quarto naquele momento, já vestindo roupas casuais e arrastando a mala de rodinhas. A jovem se assustou ao ver a cena e seus olhos se detiveram na mão do namorado sobre o ombro do pai. Ao notar o olhar, James a retirou dali imediatamente.

\- Tudo bem por aqui? - Lily perguntou, num tom surpreso.

\- Eu só vim me despedir. – O Sr. Evans disse, dando um passo a frente. E, para aumentar a surpresa de Lily, o pai a abraçou. – Cuide-se, querida. E venha nos visitar, nós sentimos sua falta.

\- P-pode deixar, pai. – Lily o abraçou de volta, sentindo os olhos marejarem mais uma vez. _Nada de chorar, desconte no esfregão_, ela pensou, engolindo o choro. Quando o pai a soltou, ela virou-se para James: - Vamos?

E então, James pegou sua mala e ambos se despediram do Sr. Evans.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá, meus queridos! Fiquei muito feliz com o retorno de vocês, nem imaginava que alguém se lembrava de RE depois de 5 anos (sim, paaaasmem, faz CINCO anos que terminei a primeira parte). Enfim, por hoje é isso, espero que tenham gostado. Juro que no próximo capítulo os outros integrantes da república voltarão a aparecer! E, como sempre, adoraria saber o que acharam e o que esperam do próximo capítulo! Beijos!


	3. Um menino mimado

**República Evans I – Capítulo 1:**

\- Por que ele se transferiu agora, que só faltam dois dias para começarem as aulas?

\- Emergências pessoais, querida. – Sirius respondeu, deixando-a ainda sem entender.

* * *

**República Evans I – Capítulo 2:**

\- Escute. – Ela respirou fundo. – Eu prezo o meu emprego e todas as coisas que eu conquistei por mim mesma, desde que eu fui aprovada em Hogwarts. Mas você infelizmente não sabe o que é isso, transferiu-se de outra Universidade e provavelmente conseguiu o estágio graças a um telefonema do seu pai. _Não chame isso de drama_.

\- Você não me conhece tão bem quanto acha, Evans.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Um menino mimado**

\- O ponto de ônibus mais próximo daqui fica naquela direção. – Lily disse, apontando para o lado direito, assim que saíram da casa de seus pais.

\- Não vamos precisar de ônibus. – James respondeu, sem parar de andar, seguindo pela direção oposta à qual Lily estava indicando.

Lily o assistiu caminhar arrastando sua mala por um momento, tentando entender. Sem chegar à conclusão alguma de imediato, a ruiva apressou o passo para alcançá-lo.

\- Como assim? Você prefere pegar um táxi por causa da mala?

\- Também não vamos precisar de táxi. Eu estou com o meu carro.

\- E desde quando você tem carro? – Lily tinha um tom definitivamente perplexo.

James havia alcançado um carro preto, cujo modelo Lily não conhecia, pois não sabia nada sobre carros. Ele se encaminhou direto para o porta-malas, abriu-o e depositou a mala de Lily com cuidado, antes de tornar a fechá-lo. Lily o assistira a fazer tudo isso sem mover um músculo, mantendo a mesma expressão confusa. James andou até a porta do passageiro e a abriu, convidando-a a entrar executando um movimento com o braço.

\- Você não vem?

\- Eu não estou entendendo nada disso.

\- Então entre que eu te explico no caminho.

Ainda desconfiada, Lily acabou cedendo e entrou no veículo. James deu a volta e fez o mesmo. Antes de sair, ele ajustou o GPS, esperou que o dispositivo carregasse o trajeto e o colocou no suporte do vidro dianteiro.

\- Quando eu peguei o endereço da casa dos seus pais com o Remus e vi que a casa ficava em Surrey, eu desisti de vir de transporte público. – James começou a falar, dando a partida no carro. – Eu não teria chegado aqui até agora, eu acho.

\- Ah, então você tirou esse carro do bolso, onde o escondeu por todo esse tempo, e veio pra cá dirigindo, é isso?

James riu, enquanto a voz serena do GPS lhe ordenava virar a próxima esquerda.

\- Não, Lily, eu não guardei um carro no meu bolso por todo esse tempo. Eu fui buscá-lo na casa dos meus pais antes de vir pra cá.

Ele tinha um tom de voz calmo, como se tudo fosse muito óbvio. Lily o olhava, enquanto ele mantinha a cabeça virada para frente.

\- Ah, agora entendi. Você pegou o carro do seu pai emprestado.

\- _Nope_. – James negou, sorrindo discretamente pelo canto da boca. – Esse carro é meu.

Lily gostaria que ele simplesmente falasse tudo de uma vez, em vez de fazê-la perguntar tantas coisas e bancar a namorada desconfiada.

\- Então por que você nunca o usa? E por que você o deixa na casa dos seus pais? Você pode ser mais claro, James?

James a olhou rapidamente pelo canto do olho, provavelmente analisando a gravidade da situação ao verificar se seu semblante estava sério demais ou não.

\- Eu já te contei que, quando eu me transferi de Oxford e me mudei pra república ano passado, eu abri mão de tudo que eu tinha.

Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha e virou-se para frente, pensando. Esperou que ele continuasse com a explicação, contudo, ele não disse mais nada.

\- Não, você não me contou nada disso. Você nunca fala sobre o seu passado, James. Você vasculhou tudo sobre o meu, mas nunca fala sobre o seu. – Lily disse e, ao fazê-lo, se deu conta de que queria dizer aquilo havia muito tempo.

\- Isso não é verdade. – James se defendeu. Mas não argumentou, afinal, provavelmente não encontrou argumentos.

E permaneceram em silêncio. Eram oito horas da noite, mas o dia ainda estava claro e o sol ainda não ameaçava se pôr.

\- Quem está em casa? – Lily quebrou o silêncio.

\- Por enquanto, só o Sirius. Mas nós não estamos indo para casa.

\- Vamos parar para jantar de verdade? – Lily sugeriu. Depois de três longas semanas, finalmente fariam alguma coisa juntos. Mesmo tendo se chateado com a conversa anterior, Lily sentiu uma pontada de alegria só de se lembrar de que sua vida finalmente voltaria ao normal. – Sabe, eu só comi metade de uma salada e admito que estou com fome.

\- Sim, vamos jantar de verdade. Vou te levar ao lugar onde servem a melhor comida do mundo.

Lily abriu um sorriso e uma lista de restaurantes do centro de Londres surgira em sua mente. Sabia que James não gostava muito de comida indiana, portanto, excluíra um terço dos nomes que conhecia. Provavelmente, ele não a levaria a qualquer restaurante francês por motivos óbvios, então, mais alguns restaurantes foram descartados.

Por fim, Lily percebeu que o destino não importava, aquela era a primeira vez que saíam de carro e que jantariam em algum lugar diferente. Tinham tanto para conversar que não havia programa melhor para aquele momento.

* * *

\- Por que estamos estacionando aqui?

\- Porque chegamos, ora.

Lily espiou pelo vidro da janela. Seus olhos percorreram toda a extensão da rua e não encontraram nenhum comércio aberto, ou qualquer indício de haver um restaurante. Tudo o que se via eram edifícios antigos precedidos de calçadas amplas e arborizadas. Não demorou muito para que a ruiva percebesse que estavam em uma rua residencial no bairro Kesington, um dos mais caros para se viver em Londres, famoso por seus apartamentos luxuosos.

James já havia saído do carro e havia acabado de abrir-lhe a porta quando Lily voltara à realidade.

\- James, você poderia _falar_ comigo? – Lily exigiu, assim que se colocou de pé na calçada. – Você sabe que eu odeio não saber o que está acontecendo e não estou achando _nada_ divertido esse mistério que você quer criar.

Mas James apenas riu e a puxou pela mão até a entrada do edifício em frente ao qual ele havia estacionado.

\- Sr. Potter! – Exclamou um homem de meia idade uniformizado, logo à entrada. – Não achei que o senhor voltaria tão cedo!

\- Hoje eu voltei por um bom motivo, Tom! – James respondeu. – Essa é Lily Evans, minha namorada.

\- Oh, mas que prazer em conhecê-la, Srta. Evans! – O homem apressou-se em oferecer-lhe a mão para um aperto. Lily sentiu o rosto esquentar ao apertá-la. – Seja bem-vinda. Os Potters vão amar recebê-la, tenho certeza. – Depois, soltou a mão da ruiva, virou-se novamente para James e, com muita polidez, perguntou: - O senhor veio de carro?

\- Sim. Aqui estão as chaves, Tom. – James entregou-lhe o molho.

Tom se afastou após uma discreta reverência. Lily observou que o hall de entrada mais parecia com uma sala do palácio de Maria Antonieta, mas preferiu não comentar. Tudo aquilo já estava constrangedor o suficiente.

\- James, não acredito que você me trouxe à casa dos seus pais! – Lily sibilou assim que pararam em frente à porta dourada do elevador.

\- E qual é o problema? Eu não conheci a sua família mais cedo? – James rebateu num tom bem humorado de obviedade. – Então!

O elevador chegara. Lily olhou seu reflexo no espelho assim que entrara nele. Percebeu que suas sapatilhas de tecido não combinavam exatamente com o chão de mármore branco, nem que sua pulseira de prata simples combinava com o esplendor das barras douradas daquele elevador. James pressionou o botão denominado "penthouse" e Lily automaticamente desejou que o elevador demorasse dois dias para terminar de subir. Repentinamente, sentiu-se desesperada.

\- Você não podia ter me dito quais eram seus planos? – Lily reclamou, tentando melhorar sua aparência, alisando os cabelos com as mãos. – Olha pra mim, James! Eu vesti a primeira coisa que achei na minha mala, não era exatamente assim que eu planejava conhecer os seus pais!

\- Ah, Lily, por favor. – James revirou os olhos. – Você está linda.

Lily queria começar a esbravejar com ele. Era por isso que detestava surpresas ou qualquer coisa que pudesse resultar em uma situação que fugisse de seu controle. Ainda fuzilando-o com o olhar e sendo totalmente ignorada, ela sussurrou:

\- Você me paga, Potter.

A porta do elevador se abriu e Lily foi delicadamente empurrada para fora pela mão de James, em suas costas. A porta do elevador dava direto para uma ampla sala de estar elegantemente decorada. Os olhos de Lily se detiveram sobre um lustre de cristal enorme, pendurado sobre um piano de cauda branco.

\- Jimmy.

Lily virou o rosto e encontrou uma mulher de quarenta e poucos anos andando na direção dos dois. Possuía os cabelos muito escuros e um sorriso muitíssimo semelhante ao de James. _Sorria de volta, Lily, aja naturalmente_, ela se ordenava mentalmente.

\- Mãe, essa é Lily. – disse James. – Lily, essa é minha mãe, Dorea Potter.

\- Oh, meu Deus! Como ela é bonita! – Dorea a cumprimentou e tocou seu rosto, muito sorridente. Lily tinha certeza de que estava ridiculamente vermelha. – Prazer, Lily! Ouvi falar muito de você!

\- Pr-prazer, Sra. Potter-

\- Dorea, querida. – Disse ela, com gentileza. – Vocês estão com fome? O jantar já está pronto para ser servido.

\- Estamos morrendo de fome. – James disse.

\- Seu pai já está à mesa nos esperando. Vamos?

James ofereceu sua mão à Lily, que lhe lançou um olhar mortífero antes de aceitar. James e a mãe trocaram algumas palavras durante o caminho, mas Lily não prestara a mínima atenção no que diziam: estava compenetrada demais em observar a decoração da casa. Aquele era um quadro legítimo de Alfred Sisley? Lily teve certeza de que sim. Mais uma vez se sentiu horrível por estar vestida com roupas tão simples. Por que James não a tinha avisado sobre nada daquilo? Ok, ela sabia que nem todas as pessoas ricas eram necessariamente arrogantes, mas, de qualquer maneira, a discrepância entre todo aquele panorama luxuoso e sua própria aparência era gritante.

A sala de jantar era tão deslumbrante quanto à sala de estar. Havia uma lareira na outra extremidade, uma comprida mesa de mogno no centro e um bar logo na entrada da sala. Um homem se levantou da cadeira à cabeceira da mesa e veio na direção deles. James era mais alto do que o pai, mas Lily rapidamente observou que ambos possuíam a mesma estrutura óssea, o maxilar marcado e os ombros largos.

\- Pai, essa é Lily.

\- Charlus Potter, querida. Seja bem-vinda.

\- Obrigada, Charlus. – Lily respondeu, tomando cuidado para não chamá-lo de Sr. Potter e ser corrigida novamente.

\- Podemos servir o jantar, senhora? – Uma mulher uniformizada surgira de uma porta, ao fundo da sala.

\- Sim, Ellen! – Dorea concordou, se encaminhando para a mesa. – Não se esqueça de trazer o prato vegetariano. – E virou-se para fitar Lily. – James nos alertou sobre isso, Lily. Espero que goste de risoto de cogumelos e rúcula.

\- Eu adoro! – Lily não conteve um sorriso ao admitir. Era impossível não comparar a recepção da família Potter para ela com a recepção de sua própria família para James, mais cedo.

Um pouco mais à vontade, Lily sentou-se ao lado de James à mesa. Ouvia o namorado falar sobre o trânsito com os pais, sem saber se devia adicionar algum comentário ou apenas concordar com a cabeça. Juntou as mãos no colo e esperou por uma deixa. Mas pouco tempo depois, a mulher que perguntara sobre o jantar apareceu acompanhada de mais dois empregados e eles começaram a depositar muita comida e bebida sobre a mesa.

\- Avise quando você quiser que eu pare de servir. – Disse James, pegando um prato vazio, colocando algumas colheradas de risoto sobre ele.

\- James, pode deixar que eu faço o meu prato. – Lily murmurou, voltando a se constranger.

\- Está bom assim? – James a ignorou.

\- _Está_.

Nos primeiros minutos, todos comeram em silêncio. Até que Lily percebeu que James a estava observando pelo canto do olho, sorrindo.

\- Eu não disse que iria te trazer onde serviam a melhor comida do mundo?

Lily tentou parecer absolutamente confortável ao perceber que estava sendo observada pelos sogros.

\- Sim, você tem razão! A comida está ótima. – Acrescentou, um pouco nervosa. Respirou fundo. _Por favor, Lily, pare de parecer uma idiota_.

\- Ellen é uma excelente cozinheira! – Dorea contou. – Ela trabalha para nós desde que James tinha dois anos.

\- Por acaso o James cozinha lá na casa de vocês? – Charlus perguntou, trocando um olhar cúmplice com o filho.

\- Eu nunca vi isso acontecer. – Lily respondeu, sorrindo.

\- A Lily não dá muitas chances das outras pessoas se aproximarem do fogão, essa é a questão. – James contou, num tom divertido. – Ela adora gastronomia, pai.

\- Mas você cursa Direito também, não é, Lily?

\- Sim! – Falou Lily. _Finalmente um assunto do qual posso participar_, ela comemorou internamente. – Aliás, eu e James também trabalhamos juntos no Fórum.

\- É mesmo? – Charlus sorriu. – E como anda Dumbledore? Você também é da equipe do Alastor Moody, como o James?

\- S-sim, sou. – Lily pestanejou. Como o Sr. Potter conhecia todos os seus chefes? Virou-se para olhar James, mas ele não a encarava. – Você os conhece, Charlus?

Charlus riu.

\- É claro! – Ele respondeu, animado. – Eu me formei com Alastor em Hogwarts! Começamos a trabalhar juntos no Fórum, há vinte cinco anos, mas eu saí de lá pouco tempo depois de me formar para abrir meu próprio escritório. Quando James _finalmente_ resolveu começar a trabalhar, ano passado, a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi falar com Dumbledore. – Charlus continuou contando, sem perceber que Lily estava em choque com as novas informações. – Eu queria que ele tivesse alguma experiência em um lugar que abrigasse todas as vertentes de Direito, antes de vir trabalhar na P&amp;S. Acho que foi uma boa decisão, não é, James?

Lily sentiu seu coração disparar. Numa fração de segundo, ela se lembrou da existência de um enorme e famoso escritório de advocacia chamado P&amp;S Advogados. Potter e Shacklebolt Advogados. Ela própria havia se inscrito para seu programa de estágio dois anos antes, mas não havia sido nem chamada para a primeira fase de testes. Quando James pretendia lhe contar uma coisa dessas? Aliás, por que ele nunca lhe contara sobre a amizade do pai com Moody? Lily finalmente entendeu a razão para Moody sempre ter tido liberdade para tratar James com tanto mau humor.

\- E-eu não sabia disso. – Lily disse, absorta em pensamentos.

\- Que eu me formei em Hogwarts? – Charlus perguntou, após beber um pouco de vinho. – Ou que conheço Alastor?

\- De tudo. James nunca mencionou que era filho do fundador da P&amp;S para mim. – Lily disse, ainda um pouco atordoada.

Dorea e Charlus trocaram um olhar surpreso.

\- Lily. – James começou, ainda encarando o próprio prato. – Eu... eu achei que você já tivesse percebido pelo meu nome.

É claro que ele sabia que ela não sabia. Lily tinha dezenas de respostas para despejar na cara dele, mas obviamente não o faria na frente dos sogros, principalmente no mesmo dia em que os conhecera. Portanto, respirou e forçou um sorriso.

\- Depois conversamos. – Ela murmurou para James, séria.

\- Não culpe James, querida. – Dorea continuou, com carinho na voz. Ela olhava para Lily diretamente nos olhos. – Depois de tudo o que aconteceu ano passado, você sabe, James faz bem em não ficar comentando essas coisas por aí. – E virou-se para o filho. – Se bem que Lily me parece ser de extrema confiança, Jimmy! Aliás, acho que já está na hora de você parar de besteira e voltar a usar seu carro e todas as outras coisas.

Lily novamente virou o rosto para lançar um olhar interrogativo para James. O que foi que havia acontecido no passado para justificar toda aquela omissão de informações? O que a Sra. Potter queria dizer ao referir-se a ela como alguém de "extrema confiança"? Lily jamais havia se questionado a respeito da mudança apressada de James no ano anterior, mas agora ela tinha certeza de que ele lhe escondia alguma coisa muito importante.

\- Mãe, depois falamos disso. – James desviou os olhos do olhar intimidante da namorada e voltou a comer.

Dorea e Charlus trocaram mais um olhar preocupado. Os quatro voltaram a comer em silêncio. Lily não conseguia aquietar sua mente, tantas hipóteses lhe surgiam e estar numa condição na qual não podia expor o que a incomodava estava simplesmente sendo uma enorme tortura.

\- Com licença, onde fica o toalete? – Lily levantou-se depois de terminar de comer. Viu que a família Potter a encarou de modo assustado, portanto, resolveu disfarçar: - Eu só quero lavar as mãos.

\- Tem um lavabo na segunda porta à esquerda do corredor. – James lhe respondeu, prontamente, indicando a porta pela qual haviam chegado à sala de jantar.

\- Eu volto logo. – Lily disse, antes de se virar e sair.

Ela simplesmente precisava de um minuto sozinha, longe dos olhares alheios, para organizar seus pensamentos. Andou pelo corredor e abriu a segunda porta à esquerda, mas deparara-se com um escritório semelhante a uma biblioteca. _Espera, era a segunda ou a terceira porta?_ Lily a fechou e andou mais um pouco. _Por que tantas portas, meu Deus?_ No entanto, o terceiro cômodo tampouco era um lavabo, e sim uma sala qualquer.

Lily voltou pelo caminho que fizera a fim de perguntar onde realmente se localizava o maldito lavabo. Mas quando estava perto da porta aberta da sala de jantar, foi possível ouvir a voz de James sussurrar. Ela aguçou os ouvidos para ouvir, mesmo sabendo que iria se arrepender.

\- ... não comentem mais nada! – dizia ele, num tom grave. – Lily não sabe _nada_ do que aconteceu ano passado e eu não pretendo contar nada daquilo a ela. Tenho medo que ela não aceite muito bem e vocês não sabem o quanto foi difícil conseguir convencê-la a ficar comigo. Eu decidi desde o começo que ela nunca saberia qualquer coisa sobre aquilo.

Lily sentiu seu corpo congelar junto à parede. Como assim havia algo de tão tenebroso no passado de James que ela não podia saber?

\- Desculpe, Jimmy. Eu achei que ela soubesse. - Lily ouviu a voz de Dorea.

\- Mas o que isso tem a ver com a P&amp;S? – Charlus questionou. – Sobre o problema que você se meteu ano passado, eu entendo, mas por que você não falou com ela sobre a P&amp;S também?

\- Pai, você não sabe o quanto a Lily lutou para entrar naquele Fórum. Logo que eu a conheci eu fiquei sabendo que foram três meses de entrevistas, dinâmicas e todas essas chatices. – James respondeu, abaixando o tom de voz. – É claro que eu não podia contar que tudo o que eu precisei para entrar lá foi de um telefonema do meu pai.

\- Filho... você não deve pensar assim. – Dorea voltou a falar. – é óbvio que você conseguiria qualquer emprego que quisesse mesmo que seu pai não tivesse te ajudado. Você tem muito potencial! Mas se seu pai pôde facilitar _um pouco_ as coisas, qual o problema disso, afinal?

\- Não, mãe, você não entende. Lily valoriza muito todas as coisas que ela conquistou por mérito próprio... Ela não entenderia.

\- Foi por causa dela que você não quis ir morar no seu apartamento quando ele ficou pronto, em janeiro? – Dorea perguntou, num tom compreensivo.

_Apartamento_? Lily se sentiu ainda pior por mais aquela informação. Por um segundo, questionou-se sobre quem realmente era James. O arrogante mimado que conhecera em setembro do ano anterior, ou o homem preocupado e atencioso que a defendera ao ouvir o discurso inflexível de sua mãe poucas horas atrás?

\- Sim, porque foi exatamente nessa época que ela começou a considerar sair comigo. – A voz de James estava num volume muito baixo, e Lily se inclinou um pouco mais para poder ouvir o resto: - Eu não podia jogar essa chance fora, me mudando.

\- Mas agora que vocês estão juntos, o apartamento poderia voltar a ser considerado... – Dorea insistiu.

Foi então que Lily achou que já era hora de voltar à sala, não queria que eles começassem a se perguntar sobre onde ela estava e viessem procurá-la. Mas tinha que voltar e agir como se não tivesse ouvido nem um segundo daquela conversa, portanto, precisava se recompor. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo silenciosamente e entrou.

\- Lily! – Dorea sorriu para ela. – James, você não quer mostrar a casa para ela?

\- Ótima ideia! – Fez Charlus, a fim de descontrair o ambiente.

Lily percebeu que estava passando a mão direita repetidamente pelo seu antebraço esquerdo. Sabia que aquilo denunciava seu nervosismo e James também já o havia identificado. Ele se levantou, enquanto acenava para os pais, e a conduziu para o corredor.

* * *

James mostrou uma dezena de cômodos a Lily como se os fatos que haviam "escapado" de seus pais durante o jantar não tivessem sido proferidos. Contudo, Lily tampouco lhe fizera perguntas a respeito: ela planejara fazê-las mais tarde, quando voltassem para a república. Mas aquelas palavras não paravam de ecoar no fundo de sua mente, o que a levou a entrar no modo automático e fingir estar interessada na sala de ginástica, na biblioteca e no banheiro de mármore italiano que possuía uma belíssima _jacuzzi_. Conforme ele lhe mostrava os cômodos, Lily verbalizava comentários automáticos como "hmmm... muito bonito" e "seus pais têm muito bom gosto".

De volta ao corredor, James indicou com a cabeça aquele que Lily acreditou ser o último cômodo. Aleluia. Quando ele tocou na maçaneta para abrir a porta, puderam ouvir a voz de Dorea surgir no fim do corredor:

\- Pedi à Judith para deixar seu quarto pronto, Jimmy. Vocês vão dormir aqui hoje, não é?

\- Nós vamos? – Perguntou Lily, virando-se para James.

\- E por que não? – Ele lhe devolveu a pergunta, sorrindo.

\- Bom, se não forem, não se esqueçam de se despedir de nós! – Dorea disse, antes de entrar em seu quarto.

Quando voltaram a ficar a sós, Lily disse:

\- James, quando é que você vai parar de tomar as decisões sozinho e vai começar a me consultar?

\- Mas o que foi que eu fiz? – Ele se defendeu, franzindo a testa como se estivesse indignado. – Faz tempo que eu não durmo aqui e minha mãe só me avisou agora que meu quarto está pronto, não é como se eu já tivesse pensado em tudo. Não faça essa cara! Aliás, só faltou você conhecer o meu quarto, vamos.

O quarto de James era simplesmente enorme. Havia uma televisão consideravelmente grande, de frente para um sofá confortável e ainda sobrava espaço para uma cama _king size_ ao fundo do ambiente, rodeado de algumas prateleiras que serviam de suporte para troféus e pêndulos para inúmeras medalhas. Havia, também, uma parede coberta de pôsteres com os times e brasões do Manchester United e da seleção inglesa.

\- Acho que a república inteira caberia aqui nesse quarto. – Lily comentou, suspirando. Era, sem dúvida, o maior cômodo da casa.

\- Não exagere. – James disse, passando por ela e se jogando em sua cama. – Mas eu sinto falta dessa cama.

Ele a olhava convidativo, chamando-a com o olhar. Mas Lily não estava se sentindo bem. Percebera que, se ela não voltasse ao assunto, James nunca mais falaria sobre ele. James preferia continuar escondendo-lhe o que quer que fosse e isso era, sem dúvida, algo que jamais a deixaria em paz.

\- James, mais cedo, quando estávamos no _meu_ antigo quarto, você pediu para que eu fosse sempre transparente com você. – Lily começou enquanto andava até a cama. Parou de frente para ele, olhando-o nos olhos. – Posso pedir o mesmo a você agora?

\- É claro. – E James sorriu.

_Cínico!_ Lily revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços. Algumas coisas realmente não haviam mudado, afinal.

\- Então, por favor, me explique tudo o que foi dito naquele jantar, porque eu simplesmente estou me sentindo a maior idiota. É como se eu não soubesse nada sobre você de verdade!

James abaixou o olhar, pensativo.

\- Senta aqui. – Ele deu dois tapinhas no espaço ao seu lado, na cama. Lily aceitou o convite e se acomodou ao seu lado. James virou-se para ela: - O que você quer que eu explique?

_Como assim o quê? Tudo o que você me esconde!,_ ela quase o disse, mas se conteve: não podia demonstrar que tinha ouvido a conversa dele com os pais, embora fosse esta a que mais lhe havia despertado a curiosidade.

\- Então quer dizer que seu pai é amigo do promotor Moody. Por que nunca me contou?

James semicerrou os olhos para ela. Lily daria de tudo para saber o que ele estava pensando. Pela demora da resposta, ela temeu que esta não fosse a verdadeira.

\- Lily, quando eu te conheci, eu logo percebi que você não tinha ido com a minha cara. Você vivia me chamando de mimado e arrogante, não se lembra? – Lily concordou com a cabeça e ele prosseguiu: - então, eu achei que não ajudaria muito se eu contasse sobre as vantagens de ser o filho do fundador da P&amp;S e, sinceramente, eu achei que você já soubesse sobre o meu pai desde o início pelos argumentos que você tinha pra justificar minha _suposta_ arrogância.

\- _Suposta_? –Lily repetiu, revirando os olhos. – Ok, ok, não vou discutir isso.

James se inclinou para ela, mirando sua boca.

\- É só isso? – Ele sussurrou.

\- Não. – Lily empurrou o peito do namorado sutilmente, fazendo com que ele voltasse à posição inicial. – Sua mãe mencionou alguma coisa que aconteceu ano passado. O que aconteceu, James? E por que isso tem a ver com o fato de você não ter me contado sobre a P&amp;S?

\- Do que você está falando? – James rebateu, prontamente.

\- Logo depois de eu ter dito que você nunca tinha me contado sobre o seu pai, ela te defendeu, dizendo que "depois do que aconteceu ano passado, James faz bem em não comentar essas coisas por aí". James, eu não sou idiota! Eu ouvi muito bem! Ao quê ela estava se referindo?

James tinha uma expressão de absoluta confusão.

\- Lily, eu sinceramente não sei! Não aconteceu nada ano passado, tem certeza de que foi isso mesmo que ela disse? Sério, não faz sentido.

Aquelas palavras doeram como uma facada pelas costas. Como ele conseguia mentir daquela maneira? No entanto, Lily não podia dizer que sabia que ele lhe escondia algo porque isso significava ter de assumir que bisbilhotara a conversa dele com os pais. Mas seria só por isso mesmo? Ela tinha ciência de que possuía uma pequena parcela de receio em descobrir o que era. Além do fato de preferir que ele lhe contasse por livre e espontânea vontade. Afinal, se ele insistia em mentir dizendo que não havia nada para contar, as chances de ele inventar uma história falsa quando ela o colocasse contra a parede alegando ter ouvido o que ele dissera aos pais eram altas.

\- Você está bem, Lily? – James perguntou, preocupado. Foi quando Lily finalmente voltara à realidade.

\- _Estou_. – Ela respondeu, um tanto seca.

\- Então, vamos ficar por aqui hoje à noite? Meus pais vão ficar muito felizes. – James sugeriu, colocando os cabelos de Lily atrás de seus ombros.

\- Ok. – Lily não tinha forças para argumentar. – Mas preciso pegar algum pijama na minha mala.

James se levantou apressadamente e abriu seu guarda-roupa. Vasculhou uma gaveta e voltou trazendo uma camiseta larga e branca.

\- Você pode usar isso, que tal? Isso se você _realmente_ precisar vestir alguma coisa. – Se Lily não estivesse tão intrigada com toda a situação, teria se derretido com aquele sorriso conquistador e aquele tom de voz insinuante.

\- James, por q-

\- Por favor, Lily! – Ele a interrompeu, alargando ainda mais seu sorriso.

Lily bufou e aceitou a camiseta. Por que ele queria fingir que as coisas estavam normais, quando ele havia acabado de lhe contar uma mentira?

\- Você pode se trocar aqui, mas se preferir, tem um banheiro atrás daquela porta.

\- Mas minha escova de dentes está na mala, de qualquer forma, eu preciso buscá-la.

\- Na segunda gaveta da pia você vai encontrar algumas escovas reservas. Escolha qual quiser. – James respondeu prontamente. Depois, inclinou-se para beijá-la, mas Lily permaneceu imóvel. Ele percebeu que a ruiva não estava bem e, portanto, beijou apenas sua testa.

Por fim, Lily se afastou e atravessou a porta que ele havia acabado de indicar, sem dizer nada.

* * *

James tinha consciência de que Lily não havia acreditado totalmente em sua explicação. Mas era melhor tê-la insatisfeita do que simplesmente não tê-la. A ideia parecia egoísta, mas James não estava disposto a perdê-la depois de toda a dificuldade que passara para conquistá-la, principalmente agora, que estavam tão próximos.

Sabia que em pouco tempo aquele assunto morreria e o jantar seria esquecido. Além disso, a cada dia que se passava, estavam mais perto de consumarem o namoro – assim ele esperava – e aquilo os uniria ainda mais. Era só uma questão de tempo e ele precisava ser muito cauteloso até lá.

Tirou o celular do bolso para ver as horas e sorriu. Os amigos estavam trocando inúmeras mensagens no grupo denominado "República Evans", criado por Lorens poucos meses antes, no qual apenas os seis integrantes da república estavam inclusos.

**Lorens L.: **eu sei muito bem que vocês se lembram, mas não custa nada mencionar: domingo é meu aniversário e eu estarei em Liverpool com minha família, será que vocês não querem se juntar a nós para comemorarmos meus vinte anos em Crosby Beach? :D tem feito 25, 26 graus todos os dias por aqui! (22:04)

**Lorens L.:** se toparem, saiam daí amanhã cedo pra aproveitarmos bastante o dia! combinem de virem juntos e busco vcs na estação! :D (22:04)

**Lorens L.:** Anita, não vou te perdoar se vc não vier. (22:05)

**Sirius:** Anita, não vou te perdoar se vc não vier [2]. (22:06)

**Remus Lupin:** Conte comigo e com a Lene, Lorens! (22:08)

**Sirius:** Eu vou tb, mesmo que eu tenha chegado HOJE de uma viagem de trem e esteja morto. Sinta-se muito especial, Lorens (22:08)

**Lorens L.:** :') (22:08)

**Anita:** LORENS, COMO ASSIM VC VAI FAZER UMA FESTA BEM NO ÚLTIMO FIM DE SEMANA QUE EU ESTOU AQUI? :'( (22:10)

**Lorens L.:** Anita, não vou te perdoar se vc não vier. (22:11)

**Anita**: AH ME POUPE! Volto só quinta-feira e vc sabia disso! (22:12)

**Lorens L.:** tudo bem, mandaremos muitas fotos e vc vai se arrepender de não ter adiantado a passagem :D (22:13)

**Anita:** Obrigada! :( (22:13)

**Sirius:** E aí, casal Pottevans, vcs estão vivos? (22:18)

Lily saíra do banheiro usando apenas sua camiseta branca, fazendo com que James perdesse totalmente o foco da mensagem de resposta que digitava no celular. Tudo bem que a camiseta alcançava até o meio de suas coxas, como qualquer vestido, mas aquilo era incrivelmente sexy em sua opinião.

\- Simplesmente... – James não conseguia encontrar as palavras. – Eu...

\- Ok, ok. Você viu o seu celular? – Lily trazia o seu aparelho na mão. Ela se acomodou ao seu lado, ainda com o semblante sério.

_Ah, mas que péssimo dia para surgir esse assunto chato e ela ficar brava comigo_, James se lamentou mentalmente. Ah, se sua mãe não tivesse falado demais...

**James:** Estamos vivos, obrigado pela preocupação (22:20)

**Sirius:** VC ESTÁ VIVO? Então vc não contou pra Lily o que vc fez na sala! Lily, quer ver fotos? :D (22:21)

\- O que houve com a sala, James? – Lily lhe perguntou imediatamente, preocupada.

\- Hummm... Digamos que não ela está tão limpa quanto você gosta. – James respondeu, fazendo uma nota mental para acabar com Sirius mais tarde. Ele não precisava que Lily tivesse mais um motivo para ficar brava com ele.

**Lily Evans:** Mande fotos AGORA, Sirius. (22:22)

**Lorens L.:** Lily, PELO AMOR DE DEUS, o assunto agora é meu aniversario, limpeza fica pra depois! Vcs vem ou não? (22:22)

**James:** Conte com a gente :D (22:23)

**Lorens L.:** EBAAAAAAAAAA! Anita, sofra. (22:23)

**James:** E nós vamos de carro. Quem quer carona? (22:23)

**Sirius:** É claro que eu quero, qual a dúvida? Que horas vcs passam aqui? (22:24)

**James:** Vou ver com a Lily e já te respondo, ok? (22:24)

**Remus Lupin**: Eu e a Lene vamos de trem mesmo, depois mando o horário que chegamos, pode ser, Lorens? (22:25)

**Lorens L.:** OK! Ai gente, estou muito feliz que vocês vêm! :D :D :D (22:25)

**Anita:** :( (22:25)

James bloqueou o celular e o colocou de lado. Lily ainda estava séria e ainda parecia pouco à vontade. Mais do que nunca, ele sentiu que precisava melhorar o clima e confortá-la, do contrário, seu remorso não o deixaria dormir.

\- Hey. – ele a chamou, tentando olhá-la nos olhos. James percebeu que eles traziam tristeza. – Amanhã vamos encontrar todo mundo, você não ficou nem um pouco animada?

Lily forçou um sorriso.

\- Sim, fiquei. Eu estou muito cansada, James. Acho que hoje foi o dia mais longo da minha vida.

Ouvir aquilo foi um alívio para James. Então ela não estava chateada com ele, sua falta de ânimo era simplesmente cansaço! O que fazia muito sentido, afinal, ela certamente acordara cedo para terminar de organizar o casamento da irmã e ainda tivera que passar por tantas coisas conturbadas ao longo do dia, como seu aparecimento imprevisto na festa, a Sra. Evans despejando críticas para todos os lados e, como se não tudo isso ainda não fosse o suficiente, ela fora trazida para sua casa para conhecer os sogros de surpresa. Pobre Lily.

\- Então vamos deitar. Amanhã vamos acordar cedo. – E, com isso, James a tomou em seus braços, fazendo-a se assustar, e a levou para a cabeceira da cama. – Pronto, se ajeita ai enquanto eu vou escovar os dentes. Já volto.

\- Ok.

Lily começou a puxar as cobertas e James se encaminhou para o banheiro. Enquanto escovava os dentes, fazendo movimentos circulares repetidamente com a escova, o rapaz começou a calcular suas chances de conseguir alguma coisa com Lily naquela noite. Ok, ela estava cansada e, talvez, um pouco decepcionada com ele, mas eles haviam passado três semanas sem se verem! Aliás, um dia antes de Lily partir, eles haviam avançado consideravelmente, se comparado com as outras noites em que dormiram lado a lado.

Mas quando James terminara a escovação e atravessara o quarto para chegar até sua cama, as luzes do ambiente já estavam apagadas – exceto pelas luzes baixas dos abajures sobre os criados-mudos – e Lily já estava profundamente adormecida.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi, gente, aqui está mais um capítulo para vocês! Desculpem qualquer erro, não consegui revisar tudo! Mas e aí, o que acharam? Mais uma vez, obrigada de coração pelos comentários! A resposta deles será enviada via PM, ok? Beijos!


	4. Há coisas que não precisam ser ditas

**Capítulo 4 – Há coisas que não precisam ser ditas**

Da ponta da longa mesa de mogno da sala de jantar dos Potter, James a olhava inexpressivamente. Lily se aproximou alguns passos, encarando-o de volta.

\- Não. Eu não vou te contar. – Lily ouviu a voz do namorado, embora ele não tivesse aberto a boca.

\- James, você tem que me contar.

Mas James soltou um riso debochado, frio. Aquilo não era nem um pouco típico dele, pelo contrário. Normalmente seu riso continha um charme particular, uma ambiguidade que oscilava entre o sarcástico e o divertido. No entanto, aquela risada não lhe era estranha...

\- Lily, querida, eu nunca irei te contar. _Há coisas que não precisam ser ditas_. – Ele se ajeitou em sua cadeira, mantendo o contato visual. – Aliás, por que é que você se dá o trabalho de se preocupar com isso? Algum dos seus namorados algum dia realmente foi sincero com você?

Lily sentia o chão começar a ceder sob seus pés. _O que está acontecendo aqui? Por que James está falando comigo desse jeito? Por que James está... loiro?_

Após piscar inúmeras vezes, Lily constatou que os cabelos bagunçados e escuros de James haviam se alongado e se tornado loiros e lisos. Um segundo depois, o rosto dele também começara a se remodelar, tornando-se mais comprido, a boca tornara-se mais fina... De repente, aquela risada fria, que ainda ecoava pelo ambiente, fizera algum sentido.

\- _Louis_? – Lily sentira seu coração disparar ao se dar conta de que estava diante do ex-namorado.

\- Michael, Louis, James... Não importa, Lily. – Falou ele, levantando-se. – Todos mentiram para você. Qual o seu problema, Lily? Por que você não consegue ter um relacionamento verdadeiro sequer?

Lily não conseguia identificar quem andava na sua direção, se era Louis ou se era James. Havia uma espécie de sombra que encobria o rosto do homem.

\- E-eu não sei a resposta!

\- Tem certeza disso?

* * *

\- Bom dia, Bela Adormecida! – James disse, após selar seus lábios. Lily abriu os olhos e automaticamente levou uma das mãos à testa a fim fazer sombra sobre os olhos. O sol brilhava lá no alto e o céu não tinha uma nuvem sequer. – Chegamos!

Ainda se esforçando para enxergar, Lily soltou-se do cinto de segurança e olhou pela janela do carro. Haviam estacionado ao lado de um canteiro com vista para o mar.

\- Quanto tempo eu dormi?

\- Você desmaiou depois que saímos de Londres. – A voz de Sirius respondeu sua pergunta, advinda do banco traseiro. Lily virou-se para olhá-lo. – você dormiu pelo menos quase quatro horas.

\- Meu sono estava atrasado _mesmo_. – Lily concluiu.

Os três desceram do carro. James travou todas as portas ao apertar um botão da chave e caminhou até o parquímetro para comprar o bilhete de estacionamento. Sirius colocou seus óculos escuros modelo aviador e se aproximou de Lily, que tentava dar um jeito no cabelo por conta do calor.

\- Vocês chamam isso de sono atrasado, é? – Ele sorria. – eu achava que sexo até altas horas da madrugada tinha outro nome.

\- _Engraçadinho_. Vá trabalhar por três semanas com Martha Evans e você vai ver quantas horas por noite terá dormido. – Lily respondeu-lhe no mesmo tom de brincadeira.

\- Você ainda vai matar o meu amigo. – Sirius balançou a cabeça. – Pobre James.

\- _Hey_! – Fez Lily. – Pobre de mim, aguentar minha mãe por três semanas seguidas não foi _nada_ fácil!

Sirius deu um passo em sua direção e levantou os óculos para olhá-la nos olhos.

\- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, Lily.

Lily estreitou os olhos e estava pronta para retrucar, dizendo que ele não tinha o direito de palpitar em sua vida pessoal. Mas um pensamento lhe ocorreu: será que James havia se queixado com Sirius a respeito? Não, não era possível. Afinal, James parecia estar absolutamente tranquilo com o ritmo em que estavam e nunca havia insinuado querer apressar nada.

Naquele momento, James retornou, guardando o bilhete no bolso do short.

\- Lorens já está nos esperando.

\- Então aqui já é Crosby Beach? – Lily indicou a direção da praia com a cabeça.

\- Sim. Você dormiu pesado mesmo, hein, Lily. – James sorriu. – Estava sonhando comigo?

Lily pendeu a cabeça para o lado, de repente se lembrando do sonho.

\- Não me lembro, na verdade. – Ela mentiu.

\- Então vou supor que sim.

Sem desfazer o sorriso, James se inclinou para beijá-la, mas Sirius se meteu entre os dois, separando-os:

\- Vocês me dão diabetes. Vamos logo para a praia!

E, rindo, os três desceram as escadas em direção à areia.

* * *

\- Que saudade de vocês! – Lorens praticamente se jogou sobre os três amigos quando os viu. – Venham, vamos beber!

Os três recém-chegados seguiram Lorens até o quiosque sob o qual as bebidas e comidas se encontravam. Crosby Beach possuía uma longa extensão de areia até que esta finalmente se fundia com o mar. O sol intenso não chegava a incomodar, uma vez que seu calor era constantemente dissipado pela brisa fresca que vinha de todas as direções.

Havia lençóis de piquenique pelo chão, servindo de forro para algumas pessoas que estavam sentadas na areia; outras conversam em pé, formando rodas. Mas não havia muita gente e Lily rapidamente avistou Christopher numa rodinha com os integrantes de sua banda, tocando músicas clássicas do rock britânico com seu inseparável violão. Ele acenou enquanto cantava o refrão de _Lucy in The Sky With Diamonds._

\- Lorens, posso pegar mais uma cerveja? – Uma garota de cabelos pretos surgiu ao seu lado.

\- Gente, essa é minha irmã mais nova, Laura. – Lorens a apresentou aos amigos, sorrindo. – Laura, esses são os meus colegas de república, Sirius, James e Lily.

Laura não era exatamente parecida com Lorens, exceto pela cor dos cabelos e pelo formato oval do rosto. Seus olhos eram castanhos e seu nariz, mais empinado.

\- Prazer! – Laura sorria. – Lorens sempre fala de vocês! – Voltou a olhar para a irmã. – Então, posso pegar mais uma cerveja?

\- Laura, você é menor de ida-

\- Mas meu aniversário é daqui a 26 dias! – Laura rapidamente rebateu, alargando seu sorriso.

\- Ah, Lorens, pelo amor de Deus. Deixe a menina! – Sirius interveio, sorrindo. – Até parece que você não bebia umas cervejas aos 17 anos!

Lorens revirou os olhos.

\- Veja bem, Laura, nesse exato momento eu estou de costas para a geladeira térmica, então se for buscar cerveja para os meus amigos e acabar pegando uma a mais, eu não vou conseguir ver daqui, fica a dica.

Laura saiu correndo na direção da geladeira térmica. Assim que a jovem virou-se para se afastar, Lily deu uma cotovelada em Sirius.

\- Estou de olho em você, Sirius. Lembre-se de que agora você amadureceu e está em um relacionamento sério. – Ela lhe avisou, olhando-o severamente.

\- A Anita é nossa amiga e a minha irmã é menor de idade! – Lorens completou.

James começou a rir.

\- Mas o que foi que eu fiz? – Sirius respondeu, emburrado.

\- _Ainda_ não fez nada. – Lily disse.

\- Mas nem vai fazer. – Lorens completou.

\- As cervejas! – Laura havia voltado, trazendo uma garrafa de _Yardbird_ para cada. Depois, se afastou novamente em direção ao estoque de cervejas para pegar a sua como pagamento.

\- Você sabe do Remus? – James perguntou, após o brinde.

\- Ele me mandou mensagem há umas três horas dizendo que estava na estação Victoria. – Lorens respondeu. – Em breve ele deve estar por aqui! Eu só não entendi o motivo para ele não aceitar sua carona, James.

\- Tenho certeza de que é por minha causa. – Sirius disse, antes de entornar sua garrafa.

Os outros três o encararam com a mesma expressão interrogativa.

\- E por que seria? – Lily questionou. – Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês nessas três semanas que eu estive fora?

\- Não, o problema não é com ele. – Sirius explicou. Lily queria olhar em seus olhos para identificar se ele realmente estava sendo sincero, mas seus óculos escuros a impediam. – O problema é a Marlene. Ela não suporta ficar no mesmo ambiente que eu por mais de dois minutos, então eles _nunca_ cogitariam dividir o banco de trás do carro comigo, se é que me entendem.

\- Como você sabe? – perguntou Lily. – O Remus te disse?

\- Claro que não, mas têm coisas que não precisam ser ditas.

\- Mas você não falou com a Marlene naquela festa? Vocês não iam relevar o que houve no passado pelo Remus? – Lorens lembrou.

\- Eu estava muito bêbado naquela noite e acho que ela não levou muito a sério o que eu disse.

\- Bem. – Lily compreendeu. – Faz sentido.

\- E vocês sabem como é o Remus, não é? – Sirius continuou, franzindo o cenho. – Ele sempre foi meio pau-mandado das namoradas dele.

\- O Remus não é pau mandado! – Lorens o defendeu, subitamente ofendida pelo amigo. – Ele só faz o possível para evitar confusão com quem ele gosta!

\- Vulgo: pau-mandado. – James reforçou, fazendo Lorens revirar os olhos.

Os quatro ficaram alguns segundos sem conversarem e a melodia animada do violão de Christopher invadiu a roda. Ele tocava _London Calling_ do The Clash e seus amigos cantavam junto com ele.

\- Eu não aguento mais essa música! – Lorens exclamou, subitamente. - Estamos há um mês na estrada e ele toca essa música _todo santo dia_! E nós nem estamos em Londres! Liverpool é muito mais legal que Londres, ele não podia ter continuado com Beatles?

E após a reclamação, a morena saiu na direção de Christopher, pisando forte. Ela parou ao lado do rapaz e ele interrompeu a música no mesmo segundo. Lily observou-os discutirem, pôde até ouvi-lo argumentar algo como "essa música é um clássico!", mas foi inútil. Dois segundos depois, ele estava dedilhando o começo de _Birthday_, dos Beatles, e Lorens sorria satisfeita.

\- Pau-mandado. – Sirius definiu, assistindo à cena.

\- Mil vezes pau-mandado. – James concordou, segurando o riso.

\- James! – Lily o olhou severamente.

James se endireitou e pigarreou.

\- Você também. – Sirius falou, dando uma ombrada de leve no amigo.

\- Claro que não!

\- Claro que é!

\- É claro que não! Aliás, Sirius, o meu relacionamento é _muito_ equilibrado.

\- Quem você quer enganar com essa? – Sirius caiu na risada.

\- Já vi que esse assunto não vai ter fim, então eu vou dar uma volta. – Lily avisou, se afastando dos dois, que pareciam não tê-la ouvido. - tchau.

Lily os deixou para trás, ainda podendo ouvir James explicar a enorme diferença que existia entre conter o sarcasmo sem limites por meio de orientações maduras da namorada e ser um namorado extremamente submisso.

* * *

Horas depois, quando Remus chegou, ele estava sozinho. Havia se passado das três da tarde e o sol ainda tomava conta do céu. James e Sirius, naquele momento bebendo a quarta ou a quinta garrafa de cerveja, o assistiram caminhar na direção do quiosque, deixando suas pegadas na areia para trás.

Após terem se cumprimentado, Sirius não conseguiu segurar sua curiosidade:

\- E aí, onde está a Marlene?

Remus olhou de James para Sirius e baixou o olhar ao responder:

\- Ela não veio. – Respirou fundo. – Bem, ela... terminou comigo.

\- QUÊ? – James e Sirius disseram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Ela simplesmente terminou comigo na estação. Ela não queria vir, começamos a brigar, perdemos o trem, ela terminou comigo e voltou para casa. – Remus ainda encarava o chão. James nunca o tinha visto tão abatido. - Nem sei o que estou fazendo aqui, na verdade.

\- Nossa, cara, eu nem sei o que dizer... – James murmurou, procurando algo animador para falar, sem sucesso.

\- Eu devia ter ido atrás dela, não devia? – Remus continuou com seu desabafo. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos e pendeu a cabeça para trás. – Eu devia ter ido atrás dela.

\- _Amanhã_. – Sirius passou um braço por cima de seus ombros. – Agora você já está aqui, do outro lado do país, não compensa voltar. Vamos beber uma cerveja.

\- REMUS!

Lorens surgira e o abraçou, quase derrubando-o para trás.

\- Hey. – Ele abriu um sorriso fraco ao encará-la após o abraço. – Feliz aniversário!

\- Obrigada! Eu já estava achando que você e a Lene não viriam, você me mandou aquela mensagem há tanto tempo que eu achei que vocês tivessem desistido! – Lorens exalava alegria. Olhou em volta. – ué, cadê a Lene?

James e Sirius trocaram um olhar. Pobre Remus, chateado daquele jeito, ainda tinha de repetir toda a história.

\- Ela não veio. – Remus enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, sem esconder seu desapontamento. – Brigamos na estação durante horas e ela resolveu voltar para casa.

\- Sério? – Lorens arregalou os olhos de surpresa. – Mas vocês estão bem?

\- Hummm, não. – Remus suspirou. – Ela terminou comigo.

\- C-como assim? – Lorens estava boquiaberta. – Mas por quê? O que aconteceu?

Remus hesitou. James percebeu que o amigo não queria responder àquela pergunta, ele parecia pensar em uma resposta convincente sem ter de realmente dizer o verdadeiro motivo.

\- Ela... Ontem nós passamos o dia brigando por uma coisa que eu disse. – Remus estava um pouco ruborizado, mas era nítido que se esforçava para parecer à vontade. - Quando você nos chamou para virmos para cá, eu insisti muito para ela ceder e ela acabou aceitando, mas... parece que ela realmente não queria vir.

\- _Espera_. – Lorens franzia a testa, ainda mais indignada. – Ela terminou com você porque você queria vir ao meu aniversário e ela não? Sério mesmo?

\- Não foi _exatamente_ por esse motivo, mas digamos que essa foi a última gota.

\- Não vamos ficar falando desse assunto. – James resolveu interferir no interrogatório. Se Remus quisesse contar o que realmente acontecera, ele já o teria feito e, afinal, tinham coisas que não precisavam ser detalhadas. – Amanhã você conversa com ela, Remus. Vocês vão se resolver, certeza.

\- Isso, agora vamos beber uma cerveja. Você precisa relaxar. – Sirius concordou. Ele e James começaram caminhar na direção da geladeira térmica, deixando Lorens e Remus ligeiramente para trás.

\- Remm, espera. – Lorens o segurou pela mão, deixando James e Sirius se distanciarem.

Remus parou de se mover na mesma hora e seus olhos automaticamente se voltaram para a mão da morena em volta da sua. Lorens o soltou, respirando fundo.

\- Foi por minha causa? – Ela resolveu ir direto ao ponto, antes que perdesse a coragem.

\- O quê?

Lorens olhou para os lados, a fim de verificar se havia alguém próximo que pudesse ouvi-la. Não havia. Ela sussurrou:

\- Ela terminou com você por causa daquela história dos nossos _ensaios_? Foi por isso que ela não quis vir ao meu aniversário?

Remus balbuciou alguma coisa ininteligível, surpreso. Lorens reparou no seu desconcerto e o achou incrivelmente fofo.

\- Não! – Remus finalmente conseguira dizer algo que fizesse sentido. – Não tem nada a ver, Lorens, ela gosta de você. Mas sim, ela sabe sobre os nossos _ensaios_.

\- Você contou pra ela? – Lorens tinha uma expressão de desgosto.

\- Contei, faz tempo. – Remus suspirou, olhando dentro do par de olhos azuis a sua frente. – Mas ela não se importou, afinal, foi bem antes de nós começarmos a sair. Fique tranquila.

\- Ok. – Lorens soltou todo o ar dos pulmões, aliviada. – Bem, hum, Christopher não sabe. Não que eu ache que você vá comentar sobre isso com ele, claro. Mas é melhor deixar avisado, vai saber. – Ela chacoalhou os ombros: - Eu acho que algumas coisas não precisam ser ditas, entende?

Remus a olhou com curiosidade. Lorens reconhecia aquele olhar: ela a estava analisando, utilizando-se de seus conhecimentos sobre psicologia para descobrir alguma coisa. Ele tinha a mania de fazer isso quando não queria fazer perguntas.

\- Hey! – Sirius os chamou a alguns metros de distância. Ele levantou uma garrafa de cerveja. – Vocês não vêm?

* * *

James parou de andar para poder observá-la por alguns instantes. Lily estava de costas para ele e de frente para a imensidão do mar que se prostrava diante de seus olhos. Ela estava sentada sobre uma pedra com seus pés mergulhados dentro da água e seus cabelos acaju voavam com o bater do vento. James não tinha ideia de quanto tempo se mantivera em pé, somente olhando para ela.

Lily virou a cabeça ao notar sua aproximação pelo canto do olho. James esperava que ela sorrisse ao vê-lo, mas seu rosto permanecera com a expressão serena de quem medita sob a brisa marítima.

\- Lily.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas em resposta, como se dissesse "Pois não?". Naquele momento, o vento fez com que a manga de sua blusa escorregasse por seu braço, deixando um ombro a mostra. James reparou que havia algumas sardas espalhadas por ele. Sem dizer palavra, ele a puxou pela nuca e a beijou, sem qualquer cerimônia envolvendo o costumeiro roçar de lábios ou a troca de olhares apaixonados. Ele percebera que Lily estava distante desde o jantar da noite anterior e queria trazê-la de volta, de alguma forma. Precisava despertá-la daquele transe.

Depois do longo beijo, Lily começou a recuar lentamente a cabeça, mas James preferiu garantir que ela entendesse suas intenções e a puxou de novo para mais um beijo. Lily correspondia-lhe indubitavelmente e ele soube que ela sentia sua falta da mesma maneira. Desde o reencontro após as infinitas três últimas semanas, ainda não haviam tido tempo para aquele tipo de troca.

James sorriu ao perceber que Lily estava ofegante quando ele encerrou o beijo. Sem se afastar, ele beijou o canto de sua boca e, para finalizar, beijou a maçã corada de seu rosto. Quando finalmente levantou os olhos para encarar os olhos magnificamente verdes da namorada, sentiu uma imensa e repentina vontade de dizer-lhe o que sentia por ela. Mas da mesma forma súbita com a qual aquele pensamento surgira, James o interrompeu e o afastou. _Não é hora para dizer._

\- Eu adoro estar com você. – Ele declarou, embora sua consciência lhe dissesse nitidamente que o que ele sentia era bem maior do que simplesmente adorar estar junto dela.

Lily sorriu.

\- Eu também. Muito.

\- Então pare de me evitar. – James pediu, antes que continuasse se declarando e a afastasse por completo.

Mas Lily não respondeu, apenas abaixou o olhar e puxou a manga da blusa de volta ao seu lugar.

\- James, eu só queria que você não tivesse medo de ser sincero comigo.

Como é que Lily sabia que ele não estava seguro para finalmente confessar o que sentia? Estava tão óbvio assim que seus sentimentos por ela haviam ultrapassado o limite da atração física e grande admiração e já se resumiam às três famosas palavras? No entanto, James não iria dizê-las, não ali, não naquele momento. Ele nunca as havia dito a nenhuma outra. Ele precisava ter mais certeza.

\- Eu sou sincero com você. – James afirmou. Além do mais, ele sabia que Lily ainda não estava preparada para ouvir e, pior, ele não sabia se ela sentia o mesmo. – Mas tudo tem seu tempo.

Lily explicitamente murchou com aquelas palavras. Ela voltou a olhar o mar e abraçou os próprios joelhos sem dizer mais nada. James notou que ela não estava feliz, não estava satisfeita e havia voltado para o transe que só os mantinham distantes. Aquilo o incomodou profundamente e ele resolveu tentar trazê-la para a realidade novamente, por completo. James acreditava que algumas coisas precisavam ser demonstradas, mais do que ditas.

Desta vez, James notou que pegara Lily de surpresa, mas ela rapidamente permitiu que o beijo se aprofundasse e afundou os dedos em seus cabelos, puxando-os um pouco, mostrando-lhe que o desejava tanto quanto ele. _Não, não é possível alguém desejar alguém mais do que eu a desejo_. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, parecia existir uma barreira, ela parecia tão distante, tão longe de se entregar inteiramente...

\- Eu quero você. – James sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Ter você pela metade não é suficiente, Lily. Eu preciso, eu _quero_ mais.

Lily pegou seu rosto com as mãos e olhou dentro de seus olhos. Bem, ela não reivindicara sua sinceridade? Pois James havia sido sincero. Afinal, antes de querer confessar-lhe qualquer sentimento, era aquilo o que ele mais precisava lhe dizer. Ele sentia necessidade de que eles aprofundassem o relacionamento, avançassem para a próxima e melhor etapa e isto era o que, de fato, estava faltando para que aquelas três palavras mágicas fluíssem naturalmente, sem qualquer incerteza.

\- Eu também quero, James. – Ela finalmente disse. – Mas tudo tem seu tempo.

* * *

Então Lily concluiu que ele definitivamente não seria sincero a respeito de seu passado. Simplesmente não adiantaria insistir. Portanto, ela beijou o canto do maxilar de James e se levantou. Olhou para trás e viu que os amigos de Lorens haviam feito uma fogueira ao lado do quiosque e se sentaram em volta dela. Ela começou a andar naquela direção, deixando James sentado, pensativo, sobre a pedra, para trás.

A alguns passos da fogueira, Lily avistou Sirius, Remus e Laura entre os dois, gargalhando. Quando se aproximou o suficiente para poder ouvir o que diziam, rapidamente notou que os três já estavam com um alto nível de álcool distribuído pela corrente sanguínea.

\- Lily! – Sirius exclamou assim que a viu. Ele havia levantado os óculos e os deixado no alto da cabeça. - Estava contando para Laura sobre aquele dia em que uma barata apareceu em casa, lembra?

Lily encolheu os ombros, fazendo uma careta.

\- Eu adoraria esquecer, na verdade.

\- Lily, a Lorens já me contou que você tem mania de limpeza! – Laura fez uma pausa para terminar de beber sua cerveja. – Você deve ter surtado, certeza!

\- Ah, até que não.

\- Até que não? – Remus repetiu, segurando uma risada alcoolizada pelo nariz. – Lily, você entrou em choque e eu sinceramente cogitei a possibilidade de te levar para um hospital!

\- Sim, todos nós ficamos preocupados. – Sirius confirmou.

\- Nossa, deve ter sido muito engraçado! – Laura disse. Ao terminar de falar, a jovem se desequilibrou e se apoiou no braço de Sirius, apertando os bíceps do rapaz com as duas mãos. Lily lançou a Sirius um olhar reprovador, mas ele não estava olhando para ela para notar. – E o que aconteceu depois, Sirius?

Sirius soltou um riso totalmente despreocupado. Puxou o braço um pouco para trás e Laura o soltou, ainda olhando-o nos olhos, esperando pela resposta.

\- Sua irmã não queria deixar ninguém matar a barata, ela queria que nós a ajudássemos a conduzir a barata para fora de casa! – Sirius continuou contando.

\- Típico dela! – Laura riu e, mais uma vez, tocou no braço de Sirius. – E quem se livrou da barata? Foi você, Remus?

\- Eu não ousei atrapalhar os planos da Lily. – Remus respondeu, com um meio sorriso, direcionando um olhar divertido à ruiva.

Sirius voltou a falar:

\- _Eu_ ia matar a barata, _claro_, mas a Anita acabou pisando em cima dela antes. E _descalça_.

\- JURA?

\- Por falar na Anita, Sirius, vem cá, por favor. – Lily o chamou, percebendo que, daquela vez, Sirius não havia puxado seu braço e Laura ainda o segurava.

Lily e Sirius se afastaram alguns bons metros dos outros dois. Passaram pela fogueira e avistaram Lorens ao lado de Christopher, que ainda tocava violão.

\- Antes que você comece, Lily, eu vou logo te avisando que não, eu não estava dando em cima dela. – Sirius adiantou, num tom de tédio.

\- Se você está dizendo. – Lily suspirou. – Eu só te puxei pra cá porque, na verdade, eu achei que _ela_ estava dando em cima de você.

\- Ah. Faz sentido.

Lily sentiu o mar tocar seus pés novamente. Olhou para o lado e reparou que Sirius fitava o pôr do sol atentamente, estreitando os olhos cinzentos na direção do horizonte.

E então uma ideia lhe ocorreu. Sirius era o melhor amigo de James desde o início da infância. Fora Sirius quem insistira para que deixassem James se candidatar para a vaga na república, de última hora. Sirius obviamente sabia o que havia acontecido no ano anterior. Ele sabia o que obrigara James a se mudar! E, melhor, Sirius estava um tanto bêbado e, consequentemente, mais propenso a abrir a boca!

\- Ontem conheci Dorea e Charlus. – Lily disse, enquanto arquitetava uma maneira de conseguir informações do amigo.

Sirius abriu um sincero sorriso.

\- Eu gosto muito deles, Lily, como se fossem meus pais. Mas e aí, o que achou?

\- Também gostei muito deles. – Lily ainda o encarava sem piscar. – Não deu tempo para conversarmos muito, mas deu para ver que são pessoas muito boas. – Ela pigarreou. – Impressionante como eles fazem tudo pelo James, não é? Mesmo depois de tudo o que ele aprontou ano passado e tal.

Sirius virou o rosto lentamente na sua direção, fazendo Lily congelar. O que ele estaria pensando? Será que ele percebera que ela só estava jogando um verde? Ou ele só estava surpreso por Lily _aparentemente_ saber sobre o que acontecera?

\- Qual das mil coisas que ele aprontou ano passado?

\- Ah, _aquilo_ que fez ele se transferir de Oxford de última hora. – Lily desviou o olhar, tentando parecer confidente e segura.

Sirius voltou a olhar para frente, com um ar estranhamente pensativo. Ficaram pelo menos dois minutos em silêncio.

\- James estava num estado deplorável quando eu cheguei em casa ontem. – Sirius começou a falar, num tom muito calmo. Mas foi o suficiente para que Lily compreendesse que ele não entregaria o melhor amigo. Não antes de se certificar de que James realmente contara algo a ela. _Eu já deveria imaginar_. – Você ignorando as ligações e as mensagens dele acabaram com ele, Lily. O que aconteceu?

Lily contou resumidamente tudo o que acontecera no dia anterior, justificando, também o porquê de sua ausência. Ao final, Sirius estava rindo novamente.

\- Eu nunca o vi desse jeito, Lily. Conheço ele desde sempre e nunca o vi correr tanto atrás de qualquer namorada, sério. Ele te ama.

O estômago de Lily revirou-se repetidamente.

\- Bem, ele nunca me disse isso.

\- Ah, Lily! – Sirius exclamou seu nome, como se a repreendesse. – E você ainda duvida? Tem coisas que não precisam ser ditas!

Lily franziu a testa em resposta e cruzou os braços.

\- Essas coisas precisam ser ditas sim, Sirius. Mas não, não acho que eu e o James tenhamos chegado lá, só estamos juntos há dois meses.

\- Discordo. Acho que esse tabu que envolve dizer "eu te amo" é muito babaca. Falar isso nunca fez nenhum casal ficar junto para sempre. O que realmente importa são as atitudes.

\- Sim, você está certo, Sirius. Mas se essas palavras acabarem surgindo de forma natural e realmente forem sinceras, também é válido. – Lily respirou fundo. Notou que o amigo estava prestando muita atenção. – Eu sei que não sou a mais indicada para falar sobre o assunto, mas também sei que existe uma hora em que dizer essas palavras para a outra pessoa faz parte de qualquer relacionamento.

Sirius a olhou pelo canto do olho, provavelmente pensando na resposta.

\- Não generalize. – E apontou para si mesmo.

\- Então quer dizer que você _nunca_ vai falar isso para alguém?

Ele deu de ombros, negando com a cabeça.

\- São só palavras, Lily. O que importa são as atitudes.

Lily resolveu não rebater. Ela também não queria continuar com aquele assunto, de qualquer forma.

* * *

A festa acabara bem tarde. Seus participantes eram os últimos ocupantes da areia até onde a luz da fogueira permitia que se pudesse ver. Após a conversa de frente para o pôr do sol, Lily e Sirius encontraram James comendo _marshmallows_ com Remus junto ao fogo e se juntaram a eles. No meio da madrugada, alguns jovens dormiram no chão mesmo, mas Lily, James, Sirius e Remus foram à casa de Lorens, que se localizava mais perto do centro de Liverpool, e dormiram pelos sofás-camas da sala.

Na manhã seguinte, após tomarem café da manhã, todos, exceto Lorens e Christopher, viajaram de volta para Londres. Lorens avisou que retornaria durante a semana, assim que a banda de Christopher terminasse suas apresentações por Liverpool.

A viagem de volta fora muito tranquila. Remus mal falara durante o percurso, enquanto Sirius e James foram comentando sobre a festa sem parar. Lily tentou não dormir, mas foi inútil. Era como se houvesse uma força no automóvel que a impedia de manter os olhos abertos.

Naturalmente, a primeira coisa que Lily disse ao colocar os pés na república foi:

\- Hora da limpeza! Sirius, você cuida da sala. Eu fico com a cozinha. Remus, você vai limpar o andar de cima e você, James... os _banheiros_!

E, naturalmente, James reclamara de ter ficado com os banheiros. Mas todos concordaram que a casa estava realmente precisando de uma faxina.

A semana seguiu sem muitas novidades. Lily decidira deixar a história do passado de James temporariamente de lado, até que Anita ou Alice voltassem de viagem e ela finalmente pudesse desabafar com alguém. Remus conversara com Marlene na segunda-feira, mas eles não reataram o namoro. Lily nunca vira o amigo tão cabisbaixo, portanto, preparou-lhe uma receita de shimeji, seu prato favorito, no jantar daquela noite, com a ajuda de James.

Lorens retornou à república somente na quarta-feira pela manhã e, portanto, terça-feira havia sido a última noite em que Lily e James tiveram o quarto feminino só para eles. Lily notara que James andava incrivelmente mais amoroso desde que voltaram de Liverpool. Por exemplo, para ele, agora qualquer hora era um momento propício para um beijo caloroso contra uma parede. À noite, James passou a fazê-la dormir acariciando seus cabelos, parando apenas quando tinha certeza de que ela dormira. Somente então ele se preparava para dormir também.

Anita chegara à Londres na noite de quinta-feira para completar a república, trazendo muitas malas e sacolas. Jantaram pizza e ouviram as histórias um do outro sobre suas respectivas férias; depois, jogaram _snooker_ por horas, praticamente ignorando todas as regras do jogo, o que resultou em boas risadas.

* * *

\- Lily, conta tudo! Verdade que o James foi até a casa dos seus pais? Sirius me contou que depois ele te levou pra casa dele! É verdade que ele é podre de rico? – Anita iniciou suas perguntas, mais tarde naquela noite, quando as três estavam a sós no quarto e a ajudavam a desfazer a mala.

Lily narrou tudo detalhadamente às amigas. Aproveitou o momento para falar sobre a conversa que ouvira de James com os pais, à mesa.

\- Eu SEI que não deveria ter ficado ouvindo, mas não aguentei. – Lily concluiu. – Durante o jantar eu já tinha percebido que James estava meio tenso, mas depois de ouvir aquela conversa, eu tenho certeza de que ele está me escondendo alguma coisa grave. Tentei jogar um verde para o Sirius, mas ele também não deu nenhuma dica do que pode ser. – enquanto dizia tudo aquilo, Lily sentia-se consideravelmente mais leve. Como ela sentira falta de desabafar com alguém. – O pior é que não consigo esquecer isso. Estou cheia de hipóteses sobre o que pode ter sido, já imaginei de tudo!

Anita e Lorens trocaram um olhar.

\- Eu te entendo, Lily. – Anita começou. – e admiro seu autocontrole. Eu acho que não aguentaria fingir que não ouvi a conversa, eu já o teria colocado contra a parede e forçado ele a falar.

\- Eu não quero que seja assim. – Lily lamentou, apoiando a cabeça na palma das mãos. – Eu queria que ele confiasse em mim. Tenho medo de que se eu o obrigar a falar, ele invente outra mentira.

\- Imagino. Mas até quando você vai suportar essa situação?

\- Não sei, mas as coisas já não são as mesmas. Ele percebeu isso também e, espero que percebendo que me esconder coisas só vai nos distanciar, ele resolva se abrir logo.

\- Mas você aceitaria o que quer que fosse, independente do que ele contasse? – Lorens perguntou.

No entanto, Lily ainda não tinha pensado por aquele ângulo.

\- Eu não faço ideia do que aconteceu, Lorens, como eu posso saber?

\- Lily, então eu posso sugerir uma coisa? – Lorens voltou a falar, um tanto séria. – Talvez seja melhor assim, de verdade. Afinal, seja lá o que for que tenha acontecido no ano passado, foi ano passado, antes de vocês se conhecerem. Provavelmente é algo que teve importância, mas que já passou e que não vai mais interferir na vida dele. Então, que diferença faz você saber? Ele sabe todos os detalhes do _seu_ passado, por exemplo?

\- Lorens, ele _mentiu_ para ela! – Anita interveio. – num namoro, o casal tem que contar tudo um para o outro.

\- Exatamente! – Lily rapidamente apoiou Anita.

\- Sim, claro, tem que haver cumplicidade. – Lorens retomou. – mas a privacidade também tem de ser preservada. _Há coisas que não precisam ser ditas_! Eu não sei tudo sobre o passado do Christopher e nem preciso saber. Eu sei o suficiente para saber quem é ele e vice versa.

\- Lorens, mas eu não quero saber absolutamente tudo o que James já fez no passado. – Lily disse. – Eu quero saber especificamente sobre _um_ acontecimento. Um acontecimento que a mãe dele achou que eu já soubesse. Será que foi tão grave assim, afinal?

Lorens suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

\- Minha opinião se mantém, meninas. – a morena declarou. – eu acho que a Lily deveria esquecer essa história e parar de inventar desculpas para não se entregar nesse relacionamento por completo.

\- Mas isso não é uma desculpa, Lorens! Eu simplesmente não consigo fingir que está tudo bem! Por mais que eu goste dele e ele demonstre sentir o mesmo, eu não posso ignorar que ele escolheu mentir para mim.

Houve um momento de pausa, no qual cada uma refletiu com seus botões.

\- Aliás, Lily, ele já disse que te ama? – Anita perguntou, numa tentativa de mudar de assunto.

Lily imediatamente lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com Sirius. Será que Anita sabia que seu namorado era tão anti-romântico que havia decidido nunca proferir aquelas palavras?

\- Não, ainda não. Aliás, é óbvio que ele não me ama, já que mente para mim. – Lily falou, sem esconder sua frustração. – E, como a Lorens mesmo disse, _há coisas que não precisam ser ditas_, não é?

\- Ah, mas essa _definitivamente_ não é uma delas. – Lorens afirmou, sorrindo.

\- Com certeza! – Anita concordou. – Mas ainda é cedo, de qualquer forma.

\- E você e o Sirius, hein? – Lorens quis saber.

\- Também não chegamos lá, mas falta muito pouco, posso sentir.

Em seguida, Anita começara a narrar sobre o reencontro com Sirius no aeroporto, sonhadoramente, e Lily acreditou que aquele não era o melhor momento para contar-lhe a respeito da opinião dele sobre o assunto.

No entanto, Sirius crescera num ambiente familiar muito frio e nunca estivera em um relacionamento verdadeiro e, talvez por isso, tivesse construído tantas barreiras em relação à concepção do amor. Portanto, era só uma questão de tempo para que ele reavaliasse seus conceitos. Por fim, Lily decidiu que talvez nunca precisasse contar aquilo a Anita, afinal_, havia sim coisas que não precisavam ser ditas_ simplesmente porque estavam fadadas a serem modificadas.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi, queridos! Espero que não tenham achado que eu tinha desistido de escrever. Mas este capítulo foi mais difícil do que os outros. Quis entrelaçar todas as cenas à mesma problemática e demorei para conseguir. Espero que vocês tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por todas as reviews e apoio sempre! Isso sempre me incentiva a continuar! Beijos, até o próximo!

**IMPORTANTE**: Gente, REII ganhou uma capa LINDA da **CarolineMiller, **que além de ótima escritora de Jilys é ótima com o photoshop! Obrigada pela arte, querida! Para conferirem, o link está no meu perfil!

Reviews das leitoras sem login: **Bruna Black**, obrigada, querida! Espero que eu continue surpreendendo suas expectativas! Obrigada pelo incentivo! Beijos! **L-P Almofadinhas**, obrigada pelo carinho, querida! Fico feliz que goste dos personagens, tento mantê-los fieis às personalidades deles sempre. Espero que tenha gostado desse novo capítulo! Beijos! **Guest**, que bom que não desistiu de mim nem da continuação de RE! Espero que goste desse capítulo também! Beijos!


	5. Fantasmas do passado

**Capítulo 5 – Fantasmas do passado**

Alice e Frank trocaram um olhar animado e, ao mesmo tempo, cúmplice. Em seguida, voltaram a virar suas cabeças para Lily e James, que estavam sentados de frente para eles, aguardando.

\- Bom. – Alice voltou a falar. – Nós-

\- Desculpe-me por interromper, senhores, mas estamos encerrando os serviços da cozinha. – Um garçom havia se aproximado. – Os senhores querem pedir mais alguma coisa?

\- Hm... eu estou satisfeito. – James respondeu e virou-se para o lado. – E você, Lily?

\- Eu também.

\- Então pode nos trazer a conta. – Frank pediu, e todos os outros ocupantes da mesa concordaram.

\- Com licença. – disse o garçom, realizando uma leve reverência antes de sair.

\- Contem logo a novidade! – Lily quase implorou à amiga.

Alice e Frank trocaram mais um olhar cúmplice, sorrindo. Lily também sorriu ao vê-los tão apaixonados. Conhecia Alice havia muito tempo e nunca a vira daquele jeito, tão feliz e tão enamorada de alguém.

\- Então. – Alice se inclinou um pouco sobre a mesa, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. – Eu e o Frank decidimos que... vamos morar juntos.

\- Mentira!

\- Verdade! – Alice abriu um belo sorriso enquanto Frank passava o braço por cima dos ombros da namorada, confirmando com a cabeça. – Vocês são os primeiros a saberem, nós ainda não contamos a ninguém. Mas já estamos procurando apartamento pelas redondezas de Hogwarts desde que voltamos de viagem. Amanhã já temos duas visitas agendadas!

Lily ficara tão surpresa quanto contente com a notícia. Os olhos de Alice brilhavam tanto e a felicidade exalada pelo casal era tão incontestável que aquela decisão parecia definitivamente a mais certa a ser tomada.

\- Que notícia maravilhosa! – Lily disse, segurando a mão de Alice sobre a mesa. As duas trocaram um olhar animado.

\- Então teremos que organizar uma despedida de solteiro para você, Frank. – James começou. – morar junto é praticamente casar, afinal.

\- Hey! Bom, então você vai ter que organizar uma para mim também, Lily! – Alice brincou.

\- Acho melhor deixar isso com a Lorens. – Lily riu.

Naquele momento, o mesmo garçom surgira novamente trazendo consigo uma carteira, dentro da qual provavelmente a fatura do jantar se encontrava.

\- Vocês aceitam cartão de crédito? – James perguntou.

\- Sim, senhor, mas a máquina fica no caixa.

\- Então vamos indo? – James se dirigiu aos demais.

Os quatro se encaminharam para o caixa do restaurante. Lily tirou de sua bolsa seu próprio cartão e entregou-o a James para que ele o usasse, mas assim que a ruiva se virara para continuar a conversar com Alice, ele o guardou no bolso e apresentou apenas o seu próprio para o funcionário do caixa. E Lily sequer notou.

\- E quando vocês decidiram isso? Como foi? – Lily enchia Alice de perguntas. – Quem teve a ideia?

\- Bom, o assunto surgiu meio que de brincadeira quando faltavam poucos dias para voltarmos para Londres. Eu comentei que estava chateada com o retorno à rotina e por ter de aturar a Sarah e, _pior_, a Bellatrix. Frank a odeia tanto quanto eu, é claro. – Alice fez uma careta. E então, olhou por cima do ombro e percebeu que James e Frank estavam distraídos conversando sobre o campeonato europeu que acabara de começar. Ela continuou a falar muito baixo: – E aí eu comecei a imaginar como seria estranho morar com a ex-namorada dele e você _sabe_ como a Bellatrix é, ela iria ficar me lembrando desse fato sempre que pudesse. E eu não sou obrigada, não é, Lily? Fora que iria ser super chato trazer ele em casa, sendo que ela _sempre_ está lá, já que não tem amigos e quase nunca sai. E então resolvi falar tudo isso pra ele, num ataque de ciúmes, admito. E ele, todo tranquilo, me respondeu: "não, Alice, você não é obrigada. O que você acha de irmos morar juntos?". E foi assim!

\- Estou muito feliz por você, Alice! Muito mesmo! Mas não vá morar muito longe, hein?

\- Claro que não! Ainda tenho mais dois anos de faculdade. Aliás, obrigada por ter colocado meu nome no seu trabalho de Direito Penal, Lil. Acho que foi a minha primeira média dez desde que comecei a faculdade. – Alice agradeceu, rindo.

E então, ela abraçou a ruiva com força. Lily sempre se sentira um pouco constrangida ao ser abraçada por alguém, mas Alice nunca se importou com aquilo e nunca deixou de abraçá-la todas as vezes que tinha vontade.

\- Vai ser estranho não ser mais sua vizinha. – Alice disse, ainda apertando a amiga contra si. - Vou sentir sua falta, Lily.

\- Eu também, Alice.

Quando as duas finalmente se soltaram, James e Frank as olhavam com expressões um tanto confusas.

\- Por que você está chorando, Alice? – Frank parecia preocupado.

\- Eu não estou chorando, Frank.

James imediatamente virou-se para encarar Lily de frente e notou que ela passava os dedos nos cantos dos olhos.

\- Lily? O que aconteceu?

\- _Nada_, Potter.

\- Vamos para casa! – Alice disse, ainda com os olhos marejados, mas com um enorme sorriso. Lily retribuiu o olhar, também sorrindo.

\- Sim, vamos!

E, sem entenderem mais nada, James e Frank resolveram não insistir e acataram à ideia prontamente.

* * *

Naquela noite, eles completavam três meses de namoro.

Lily assistiu a James terminar de beber o vinho que ainda restava em sua taça. Observou o movimento sutil dos lábios dele colados no cristal, o pomo-de-adão se movimentando para cima e depois voltando ao seu lugar original enquanto ele engolia o líquido tinto.

Ao ouvir o barulho do apoio da taça tocando a mesa de centro da sala, Lily balançou a cabeça e voltou à realidade. James se endireitou no sofá e olhou para ela; ele tinha um semblante definitivamente faminto, seus olhos devoravam cada local sobre o qual se recaíam, provocando-lhe uma onda de calafrios. Mas por que ele se detinha a apenas observá-la? Afinal, fazia algum tempo que haviam retornado do restaurante e se encontravam sentados um ao lado do outro no sofá da sala mal iluminada da república, em silêncio.

Lily sabia que os outros amigos não estavam na casa. Sirius e Anita haviam saído para algum _pub_ e levado Remus consigo, numa tentativa de animá-lo. Lorens a havia avisado de que dormiria na casa de Christopher. Portanto, eles tinham a casa só para si. Pela primeira vez em dias. Então por que James transparecia tanta calma? Não estaria ele pensando no mesmo que ela?

\- Quer mais vinho? – ele perguntou demoradamente, levantando os olhos até os seus.

Foi então que Lily compreendeu que ele estava provocando-a. E, naturalmente, estava obtendo sucesso. Bom, se ele queria que ela tomasse a iniciativa, então ela o faria de bom grado.

Lily o puxou pela camisa, prensando sua boca na dele. Sua língua ainda transmitia um sutil gosto de vinho, ácida e quente. James fez uma pausa breve para olhá-la dentro de seus olhos e, depois de confirmar alguma coisa mentalmente, ele voltou a beijá-la e começou a se inclinar sobre o corpo da namorada. Lentamente, ele a deitou no sofá e permaneceu em cima de Lily, apoiando-se em um braço para não descarregar todo o seu peso sobre ela.

Lily sentia a mão livre de James passeando por sua perna esquerda, subindo e descendo, levantando sua saia. Quando James já havia despido sua camisa e puxava a alça do vestido de Lily para baixo, ela sussurrou:

\- Vamos subir?

James apenas sorriu em resposta. Levantaram-se, ainda aos beijos e, dessa mesma maneira, se encaminharam para as escadas.

E então, a campainha tocou.

\- Quem pode ser? – Lily interrompeu o beijo na mesma hora e olhou para a porta.

\- Ninguém que mora aqui, com certeza. – James respondeu, passando seus lábios pelos ombros descobertos da namorada. – Vamos subir, Lily, deixa isso pra lá.

\- Não, James. É quase meia noite, quem viria aqui à essa hora? Deve ser importante. – Lily voltou a recolocar as alças do vestido e o ajeitou em seu corpo novamente.

\- Não, Lily. – James tentou segurá-la, mas ela se desviou de sua mão e começou a andar até a porta.

\- Coloque sua camisa de volta! – Ela ordenou, sibilando. Subiu na ponta dos pés para verificar quem era o visitante através do olho mágico. Com os olhos arregalados, ela se virou para James, que colocava sua camisa com uma expressão nítida de contrariedade. – É a Marlene!

Lily abriu a porta e Marlene imediatamente entrou e a abraçou, antes mesmo que a ruiva tivesse tempo para cumprimentá-la.

\- Lene? Tudo bem?

Mas a amiga soluçava em seu ombro. Literalmente soluçava. Lily talvez nunca houvesse se encontrado numa situação na qual estivera igualmente sem reação.

\- Lily. – Marlene finalmente a soltou, limpando as lágrimas com as costas da mão. – Desculpe vir a essa hora, mas eu precisava conversar com alguém, de verdade.

\- Hum... bem, o Remus não está. – Lily contou, num tom de lamentação, fechando a porta atrás de Marlene.

\- Ainda bem! – Marlene exclamou, fungando o nariz, deixando Lily ainda mais confusa. – Era com você com quem eu queria falar, Lily.

\- _Comigo_? – Lily repetiu. Balançou a cabeça. – Ok. Quer subir para o meu quarto?

Marlene finalmente notou que James estava no primeiro degrau da escada, olhando-as curioso. Ela acenou para ele, tímida, agora um tanto constrangida por ter entrado na casa daquela forma tão efusiva.

\- Se você preferir, eu posso voltar outra hora, Lily. – Marlene imediatamente começou a se justificar, percebendo que muito possivelmente estava interrompendo alguma coisa. – Está tarde e-

\- Mas é claro que não, Lene! – Lily imediatamente negou, a fim de confortar a amiga. – Vamos subir.

Entretanto, Marlene hesitou. Lançou um olhar piedoso a James, sem graça, como se estivesse se desculpando por estar roubando-lhe a atenção da namorada. Lily a puxou pelo braço e a conduziu para as escadas. Marlene subiu os degraus, ainda fungando.

Quando Lily passou por James, ela parou momentaneamente para dizer, baixinho:

\- Vou conversar com ela um pouco. Quando ela for embora, eu te aviso, pode ser?

James baixou o olhar nitidamente desanimado, soltando todo o ar de seus pulmões de uma só vez.

\- Ok.

Lily beijou o rosto do namorado e subiu as escadas atrás da amiga, imaginando o que havia acontecido de tão grave para receber uma visita tão urgente.

* * *

Nos primeiros cinco minutos dentro do quarto, Marlene apenas chorou, sentada sobre a cama de Lily. A ruiva não ousara dizer palavra alguma, apenas aguardou, apreensiva, repousando uma mão sobre o ombro da outra.

\- Desculpe, Lily. – Marlene finalmente voltou a falar, com a voz embargada. – Que situação ridícula, não? Pareço uma criança.

Mas o que intrigava Lily não era a condição desesperada na qual Marlene se encontrava. Até alguns meses atrás, vê-la chorando daquela maneira não deixaria Lily tão preocupada como estava deixando naquele momento. O fato era que, após o término traumático com Sirius em dezembro do ano anterior, Marlene se distanciara consideravelmente dos antigos amigos e assumira uma postura totalmente reservada. Ela raramente demonstrava suas emoções, fossem elas positivas ou negativas.

Naquele breve instante antes de Lily começar a ouvir os desabafos de Marlene, ela soube que aquela fachada indiferente, adotada pela morena como forma de escudo, havia se despedaçado para sempre.

\- O que aconteceu, Marlene?

\- Eu... eu estou me sentindo horrível, Lily. – Marlene começou, sem encará-la. – eu deveria estar feliz pela Alice, _eu sei_. Ela acabou de me contar sobre a mudança. – acrescentou, com a voz triste. – mas quando ela sair de casa, Lily, o que vai ser de mim? A Helena se mudou em maio e agora, ela!

\- Lene...

\- Eu _sei_, Lily. Mas é que eu me sinto tão sozinha aqui em Londres! – E, após dizer isso, algumas lágrimas escaparam dos olhos de Marlene. - Eu tentei me transferir para a Universidade de Glasgow semestre passado, mas eles não têm vagas de transferência para Medicina. E sem a Helena, sem o Remus e sem a Alice, eu não tenho mais ninguém nessa cidade.

\- Marlene, você _não_ está sozinha. – Lily disse, tentando imprimir firmeza em sua voz a fim de tranquilizar a amiga. – E eu não acredito que você tentou pegar transferência!

Marlene suspirou pesarosamente.

\- Ah, isso foi logo depois do que aconteceu com o Sirius, em dezembro. – abanou a mão. – eu estava desesperada, com medo de voltar para cá. Mas já passou. Esqueça o que acabei de dizer.

Contudo, ter ouvido aquilo provocou em Lily o mesmo sentimento provocado quando se vislumbra o cintilar de uma agulha no meio de um enorme palheiro. O sentimento de ter encontrado algo improvável e, ao mesmo tempo, muito esperado.

\- Não, Marlene. _Você_ precisa esquecer. – Lily começou, olhando-a nos olhos. – Você quem não esqueceu essa história ainda! Você parou a sua vida por causa disso, será que não percebe?

Marlene não disse nada, sua expressão era de choque. Segura de que poderia continuar a despejar verdades para a amiga, Lily continuou:

\- Você não está sozinha, Marlene! Foi você quem se isolou de todos nós. Eu sei e entendo que você teve seus motivos, mas será que eles valem tanto a pena assim? Se você está sofrendo tanto com isso, não acha que chegou a hora de seguir em frente?

\- Ah, Lily. – Marlene arfou, contendo-se para não desabar de vez. Fechou os olhos com força e instantaneamente afastou uma lágrima que deslizava.– Eu não sei o que fazer. Não sei mesmo! E as coisas _nunca_ mais serão as mesmas, eu não consigo nem olhar na cara _dele_.

\- Mas você não precisa voltar a ser amiga dele, Lene! Ignore a existência do Sirius e esqueça o que aconteceu no passado. – Lily abriu um sorriso e colocou as duas mãos sobre os ombros de Marlene, exigindo que a amiga a olhasse de volta. – Eu, a Lorens e a Anita sempre estivemos aqui para você. A Alice vai se mudar, mas vai continuar sendo sua amiga. E o Remus ainda está muito chateado com o término, se você conversar com ele, tenho certeza de que podem voltar a namorar. Não complique as coisas, Marlene! Pare de se afastar das pessoas se isso está te fazendo tão mal!

Ainda abafando o choro, Marlene meneou a cabeça positivamente e baixou o olhar, enquanto assimilava as palavras de Lily. Era de conhecimento mútuo que ter dito tudo aquilo havia sido tão difícil quanto ter ouvido; tanto Lily quanto Marlene sentiam-se apreensivas quanto à reação uma da outra.

Marlene abriu um sorriso triste.

\- Você pode me ajudar com isso, Lily?

* * *

Algum tempo depois, Lily acompanhou Marlene até a porta de sua casa. Entre inúmeros agradecimentos, ela se despediu e, completamente diferente de como entrara por aquela porta, ela saiu.

Novamente sozinha na sala, Lily verificou que a cozinha também estava vazia e, então, subiu para seu quarto. Estava indecisa sobre se deveria procurar James ou se deveria ir dormir. Mordeu o lábio inferior, ponderando, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por seu celular acendendo repetidamente sobre a cama.

O grupo denominado "República Evans" estava cheio de mensagens não lidas. Ansiosa demais para saber o que estava acontecendo, Lily desbloqueou o celular.

**Anita**: GENTE, VCS N (1:24 AM)

**Anita**: VCS NÃO ACREDITAM (1:24 AM)

**Lorens L:** é bom que a fofoca seja boa, Anita (1:25 AM)

**Lorens L**.: vc me acordou (1:25 AM)

**Lorens L.**: DIGITA LOGO VACA (1:29 AM)

**Anita**: Nossa eu vi cheguei aqui voltei banheiro vcs não acreditam sérioooo hahahah (1:30 AM)

**Lorens L**.: ? (1:30 AM)

**Sirius**: Desculpem, senhores (1:31 AM)

**Anita**: o remus perguntem pra ele hahah ele (1:31 AM)

**Sirius:** Mas minha senhora não está em condições de escrever porque se encontra altamente embriagada (1:31 AM)

**Anita**: AMANHÃ PERGUNTEM PRO REMUS SOBRE DORCAS (1:32 AM)

**Lorens L.**: eu não acredito que vc me acordou pra isso. (1:32 AM)

**Lorens L.**: boa noite (1:32 AM)

**Lily Evans**: Acabei de ver as mensagens, está tudo bem? (1:33 AM)

**Sirius**: HAHAHA sim, depois explicamos. A bateria do cel dela acabou (1:33 AM)

Lily abriu um sorriso, imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido. Rapidamente verificou que James não havia visualizado nenhuma das mensagens do grupo. Não era possível que _ele_ já tivesse dormido!

Atravessou o corredor e abriu a porta do quarto masculino. Mesmo com a luz acesa, James estava deitado de bruços em sua cama, ainda trajando as mesmas roupas com as quais estava no restaurante. Ele dormia. Ao seu lado, no chão, a garrafa de vinho que havia aberto com Lily mais cedo estava completamente vazia.

Lily suspirou. Sentia um misto de decepção com alívio. Sim, alívio. E ter admitido aquilo a fez se sentir a pior pessoa do mundo. Tomada pelo remorso, Lily voltou para seu quarto e pegou um de seus cobertores favoritos e cobriu James com ele, sem despertá-lo. Apanhou a garrafa do chão e, antes de sair, apagou a luz.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Lily esperou Remus acordar para lhe perguntar quem era a tal Dorcas e o que havia acontecido para Anita ter ficado tão animada. Quando o encontrou tomando café da manhã tardio na cozinha, juntamente com Sirius e Lorens, ela correu perguntar. Sirius caiu na risada, como se estivesse se lembrando do que acontecera, Lorens se virou para assisti-lo responder e as bochechas de Remus se tornaram vermelhas em questão de segundos.

\- Ela... – ele começou, encabulado. – Nós estudamos juntos no ensino fundamental e... ela gostava de mim naquela época, mas eu estava mais preocupado em jogar futebol e vídeo game com meus amigos para fazer qualquer coisa a respeito. E ontem eu a encontrei lá no _pub_, conversamos, ela me contou que estuda em Hogwarts.

\- Pare de enrolar, Remus. Conta logo o que aconteceu! – Sirius mandou.

Lily pensou em Marlene e nos conselhos que lhe dera em relação a Remus. Mas antes de se sentir definitivamente culpada, aguardou pelo desfecho da história.

\- Como o Sirius e a Anita entraram para um campeonato de sinuca e me deixaram sozinho, eu e Dorcas ficamos conversando e bebemos _um pouco_ a mais. – Remus admitiu, ruborizando.

\- Na verdade, ele viu que a moça cresceu bem e quis tirar o atraso. – Sirius completou a narrativa, jogando os cabelos para trás e se ajeitando em sua cadeira. – Mas digamos que _exageraram_.

\- _Não foi_ bem assim, Sirius. – Remus censurou.

\- O que você aprontou, Remm? – Lily perguntou, cruzando os braços.

\- Nós, bem... Fomos parar num banheiro e depois fomos expulsos do recinto.

Lorens estava boquiaberta.

\- REMUS! – fez Lily, surpresa e, ao mesmo tempo, indignada. – O que deu em você?

\- Uma garota histérica foi reclamar para o segurança quando nos viu entrar numa cabine. – Remus continuou, passando a mão atrás da cabeça. – Não deu tempo de fazermos nada, parem de me olhar desse jeito. Sirius, pare de rir!

\- Impossível, cara. – Sirius apenas aumentou o volume de sua gargalhada. – Ver você e uma loira gostosa serem enxotados de um bar foi a coisa mais inesperada que podia ter acontecido ontem!

\- E depois que vocês saíram? – Lily perguntou, percebendo que Lorens havia se levantado da mesa e se dirigido à pia para lavar seu prato, um tanto séria demais para o seu habitual.

\- Conversamos mais um pouco e fomos embora. Eu voltei pra cá e ela foi para a casa dela. – Remus suspirou, pensativo.

\- Você é muito lerdo, cara. – Sirius se levantou de seu lugar, balançando a cabeça como se não acreditasse.

Remus revirou os olhos e ignorou o último comentário do amigo. Lorens terminou de lavar o prato e se virou para os demais.

\- Acabou o pão e um monte de outras coisas. Quem vai ao mercado comigo? – perguntou.

\- Eu posso ir com você. – Lily se ofereceu imediatamente. Achou que seria uma propícia oportunidade para conversar com a amiga a respeito do que quer que fosse aquilo que claramente a incomodava. Lily apenas desejou que o problema não fosse Remus.

\- Ok, então vamos. Vou me trocar, já volto. – e Lorens saiu da cozinha.

Lily suspirou e percebeu que Remus a encarava interrogativamente.

\- Ela está bem? – perguntou ele.

\- Acho que sim. – Lily respondeu, não demonstrando muita confiança.

* * *

Mas Lorens não estava muito aberta para uma conversa daquele tipo. Quando Lily tentou abordar o assunto, a amiga desconversou e saiu para procurar alguma coisa pelo mercado.

Mais tarde, quando voltaram para casa, James havia saído com Sirius e Remus. Lily verificou seu celular e não havia nenhuma mensagem. Na mesma hora, ela soube que as coisas não estavam bem.

Decidira aproveitar o resto do domingo para ler um livro. Olhou para a prateleira que ficava sobre a escrivaninha do quarto e constatou que já havia lido todos os livros que estavam ali. Resolveu, então, reler um de seus livros favoritos: _Um Conto de Duas Cidades_, de Charles Dickens, até que James chegasse. Naturalmente, ela não lhe escreveria uma mensagem ou ligaria para saber aonde tinha ido. Lily não se rebaixaria a passar por namorada possessiva.

Anita havia saído para o centro da cidade para fazer compras e só voltou no fim da tarde. Conseguiu distrair Lily narrando sua versão da história sobre a expulsão de Remus e, depois, mostrando à amiga todas as bugigangas que havia comprado. Lily havia decidido não contar sobre a visita de Marlene na noite anterior. Afinal, o assunto tratado havia sido extremamente pessoal e Lily julgou melhor que Marlene lhe desse autorização.

\- Você sabe que horas o James e o Sirius voltam? – Lily perguntou, torcendo para que Anita não percebesse que estava perguntando porque James não lhe avisara sobre nada.

\- Não sei. Quando eles vão jogar futebol, nunca sei que horas vão voltar. – ela deu de ombros, guardando as roupas novas numa gaveta. – vou descer para jantar, você já comeu?

\- Já. – Lily mentiu, sorrindo. – vou ficar lendo.

Anita saiu do quarto e Lily olhou para o celular novamente. Nada.

Leu quase oitenta páginas do livro e nenhum dos garotos havia voltado para casa. Lily desceu para comer e encontrou Anita assistindo a um filme de comédia romântica. A ruiva não tinha paciência para filmes assim, portanto, depois que terminou de jantar, voltou para seu quarto e seu livro empolgante. Leu por mais algumas horas e finalmente adormeceu, sem nem perceber.

Abriu os olhos mais tarde e o quarto estava completamente escuro. Acendeu o abajur do criado-mudo e observou que Anita e Lorens já estavam dormindo em suas respectivas camas. Observou, também, que o livro que estava lendo e com o qual havia dormido se encontrava na escrivaninha. E o mesmo cobertor que havia usado para cobrir James na noite anterior estava esticado sobre seu corpo.

* * *

A segunda-feira não trouxe apenas uma chuva fortíssima, mas também o inevitável retorno de Lily e James ao Fórum St. Mungus. Lily naturalmente acordou mais cedo do que o namorado, tomou banho, secou os cabelos e se arrumou para sair. As aulas em Hogwarts só voltariam em setembro, portanto, Lily tinha um mês para se dedicar somente ao Fórum e, como qualquer pessoa anormal – ou seja, como Lily -, a ruiva estava muitíssimo ansiosa para mergulhar novamente no mundo do poder judiciário e no ambiente alvoroçado do setor trabalhista.

E, por conta de tanta ansiedade, Lily ficou pronta para ir trabalhar exatas quatro horas antes do horário no qual ela normalmente iniciava suas atividades no Fórum. E James ainda não havia sequer despertado.

Lily resolveu ler para passar o tempo. Voltou a abrir seu romance de Dickens do dia anterior e sentou-se no sofá da sala para lê-lo, mas não conseguiu avançar na leitura. Ainda faltavam três horas e meia, a cozinha estava extremamente limpa, a sala estava absolutamente organizada e Lily se sentia completamente ociosa. _Preciso me sentir útil._

\- Srta. Evans, que bom vê-la! – o Sr. Weasley a cumprimentou assim que a viu na entrada do Fórum, quarenta minutos após a ruiva ter fechado o livro de Dickens. – Chegou cedo ou mudou de horário?

\- Cheguei cedo. Chega de férias! – Lily respondeu-lhe, sorrindo.

O Sr. Weasley riu.

\- Ah, você diz isso enquanto é jovem e não tem filhos. – deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro. – Espere só para ver.

Lily se encaminhou para o segundo andar, ainda cumprimentando alguns conhecidos. Entrou em sua pequena sala e rapidamente observou que sua mesa estava uma bagunça. Não havia nada que estivesse no lugar correto.

Sentindo um forte formigamento percorrer-lhe o corpo, Lily apressou-se em iniciar a arrumação. Tirou tudo da superfície e das gavetas e começou a organizar todos os documentos e objetos, a fim de colocá-los de volta em seus devidos lugares.

\- Por que eu não estou surpreso? – disse uma voz atrás de Lily, um tempo depois.

\- James! – ela rapidamente se virou para ele e sorriu. – Então você também chegou cedo!

\- Você poderia ter me esperado para vir.

Lily percebeu que ele estava chateado.

\- Bem, você também poderia ter me avisado que ia passar o dia fora ontem. – ela devolveu no mesmo tom, voltando a guardar uma pasta na última gaveta.

\- Ah. Então foi por isso.

\- Não, não foi por isso.

\- Essa conversa não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum. – James encerrou a questão.

Lily finalmente colocou o último objeto, um grampeador, sobre sua mesa. Olhou orgulhosamente para ela.

\- Terminei. Vou falar com Moody, ainda não o vi e, bem, não tenho _nada_ para fazer. – ao receber o olhar entediado dele, continuou: - Você deveria vir também.

\- Eu só começo a trabalhar à uma e meia. – ele respondeu.

\- Então por que chegou antes do meio dia? Se algum dos promotores o vir, você não vai poder ficar de braços cruzados até à uma e meia.

James enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e olhou para baixo. Lily resolveu abandonar o ar defensivo e deu alguns passos na direção dele, lentamente. Ele não levantou os olhos para ela.

\- Eu fui jogar poker.

\- Como disse?

\- Ontem. Depois de jogar futebol, eu fui jogar poker com os caras. Quando eu voltei, você já estava dormindo.

Lily parou de andar, compreendendo. Por que o clima estava tão estranho? O que havia desencadeado toda aquela distância repentina? Afinal, sábado, após o jantar com Frank e Alice, ainda estava tudo bem. Havia sido a interrupção de Marlene? Havia sido o fato de ele ter desistido de esperar e ter ido dormir? Ou o fato de Lily não tê-lo acordado quando Marlene se fora?

\- Ah, que bom que chegaram cedo!

Alastor Moody havia entrado na sala. Lily virou-se para encarar o chefe e, como sempre, evitou olhar para seu olho de vidro. Mesmo após quase dois anos trabalhando lado a lado com ele, ela ainda não se acostumara a encarar aquele olho sem vida e sem movimento, sempre escancarado no rosto do homem.

\- Potter. Evans. Algumas coisas mudaram por aqui no último mês, me acompanhem para que eu lhes mostre. – Moody disse antes de dar meia volta e sair.

Lily e James seguiram o promotor pelo corredor. Ao final dele, depararam-se com o resto do departamento, o qual consistia numa sala espaçosa com muitas mesas espalhadas por ela, ocupadas pelos funcionários do setor trabalhista.

\- Essa é Audrey Thornton, oficial de justiça recém contratada. – Moody os conduziu à mesa de uma mulher muito loira e consideravelmente acima do peso. – Todos os processos dos tribunais da zona norte e leste devem ser entregues a ela.

Lily e James se apresentaram à mulher e se apressaram para alcançar Moody, que não os havia esperado e continuara com a caminhada por entre as mesas. O casal se interrompeu assim que Moody parou.

E o coração de Lily também parou por alguns segundos.

\- Esse é Louis Renoir, o novo analista judiciário. Entrou no lugar de Lancaster há duas semanas. Ele vai passar a preparar publicações e elaborar os despachos do magistrado, talvez precise de vocês de vez em quando.

Louis tinha um sorriso indecifrável no rosto. Esticou a mão para apertar a de James, como se realmente só o estivesse conhecendo naquele momento, e olhou para Lily. Mas James não se mexeu. Exatamente como antes, Moody continuou seu caminho e Lily puxou o namorado na direção do chefe antes que ele dissesse alguma coisa imprudente.

\- _Eu não acredito nisso_. – Lily sibilou para ele, enquanto se afastavam. Espiou por cima do ombro e Louis acenou para ela, ainda sorrindo. – Não posso acreditar.

James estava muito sério e não respondeu. Alguns passos depois, Moody parou novamente para apresentar-lhes outra mulher. Lily não se atreveu a olhar para trás novamente, mas podia sentir o olhar de Louis às suas costas.

* * *

Mais tarde naquele dia, Lily só voltou a ver James quando ele finalmente voltara para a sala que dividiam, após ter sido requisitado pelo promotor Crouch para acompanhá-lo numa audiência com a finalidade de tomar notas. Ela havia passado boa parte do dia sozinha naquela sala, com pouca coisa para fazer, esperando – ansiosamente – por James para que pudessem conversar a respeito da última novidade.

\- Quais as chances, não é? – Lily começou, suspirando. Mas, inesperadamente, James riu. – O que foi?

\- Ah, Lily. – ele disse, ainda risonho. – Não é coincidência. Mas foda-se. Ele é um otário.

Lily sentiu-se absolutamente aliviada com a reação dele. Sem conter um sorriso, ela se levantou e parou diante de James.

\- Um grande otário. – ela concordou, antes de se inclinar para beijá-lo.

Lily prometeu a si mesma que jamais deixaria aquilo afetar seu relacionamento com James. E James prometeu a si mesmo que não se importaria em perder o emprego se fosse necessário dar uma surra naquele francês.

* * *

Nos dias que se seguiram após aquela segunda-feira, Lily não encontrou Louis pelo Fórum, exceto pela quarta-feira pouco antes de ir embora, quando o viu conversando com um estagiário, à espera do elevador. E, portanto, ela preferiu usar as escadas.

Na sexta-feira, Lily recebeu uma mensagem de Alice contando-lhe que ela e Frank haviam encontrado o apartamento perfeito. "Comemoração no Três Vassouras hoje, às nove".

\- Estou tão feliz por ela. – Lily comentou, distraída, após ler a mensagem. – Depois de tudo o que aconteceu semestre passado, eles merecem.

\- Lily, você já entregou a pasta com os processos para a Thornton? – James perguntou, desligando o monitor do computador.

\- Me distraí com Alice aqui. – Lily confessou. – Já estou indo!

\- Só falta isso para irmos embora. – James lembrou-a, sorrindo.

Lily pegou a pasta e saiu da sala, desejando desesperadamente que Thornton estivesse em sua mesa. Mas ela não estava. Lily analisou o documento e soube que não poderia deixá-lo ali, tinha que entregá-lo nas mãos da responsável. A ruiva perguntou sobre Audrey Thornton para o homem que ocupava a mesa ao lado.

\- Moody a chamou para uma reunião na sala dele há mais ou menos uma hora. – ele respondeu.

Lily não tinha outra alternativa a não ser esperar por Thornton na porta da sala de Moody. _Ótima situação para surgir ao final do expediente da sexta-feira_, ela pensou, aborrecida. Lily voltou para o corredor e parou ao lado da porta certa.

Esperou por um tempo que pareceu eterno, mas não havia sinal algum de que a reunião estivesse terminando.

\- E aí, como tem passado, Lily?

Lily abraçou a pasta contra o próprio corpo com força e virou-se lentamente para trás. Louis a encarava com o mesmo ar carinhoso de sempre.

\- _Bem_, obrigada. – respondeu ela, forçando um sorriso.

\- Aproveitou bem as férias? – Louis continuou puxando assunto, como se fossem velhos amigos e como se a conversa que tiveram naquela festa, três meses antes, não tivesse tido a mínima importância.

\- Você sabe se a reunião aqui vai demorar? – Lily resolveu cortar o assunto.

Louis sacudiu os ombros.

\- Não sei. – ele respirou fundo, calmamente. Lily perguntou-se se ele não pretendia ir embora. – Você precisa de ajuda?

\- Só a Thornton pode me ajudar. – e ela indicou a pasta com os olhos.

\- Eu tenho que ficar aqui até às oito, se quiser, posso entregar para ela. – ele se ofereceu, educado.

Lily não podia acreditar que ele realmente estava fazendo aquilo. Qual era o problema dele? Só porque ela não podia mandá-lo àquele lugar no ambiente de trabalho, ele não podia se aproximar dela e bancar o solícito quando bem entendesse. Aquela gentileza era quase um insulto ao que ele lhe fizera no passado.

\- Louis, ouça. – Lily começou, em voz baixa, fuzilando-o com o olhar. – Infelizmente você veio trabalhar aqui e eu serei obrigada a te aturar, mas gostaria de deixar claro que eu só quero que você fale comigo a respeito de trabalho e _somente_ quando for _realmente_ necessário. Pode ser?

\- Eu só queria ajudar, Lily. – Louis respondeu, em tom de desculpas, visivelmente desapontado.

\- Pare com isso. – Lily estava começando a perder a calma. – Fique longe de mim.

Percebendo que Louis não sairia dali, Lily resolveu esperar por Thornton em outro lugar. O dia estava sendo ótimo até aquele momento, era sexta-feira, Alice e Frank haviam encontrado um apartamento e ela tinha uma comemoração marcada com os amigos para mais tarde. Lily não permitiria que aquele cínico estragasse qualquer coisa. Começou a se afastar, andando na direção do final do corredor.

\- O Potter já começou a mentir para você? – Louis perguntou, do lugar onde estivera parado o tempo todo. Lily sabia que não deveria parar de andar. Ela sabia que não deveria se importar com o que ele dizia. _Não olhe, não se importe_, ela pensava, enquanto continuava a caminhar de volta para sua sala. – E você, já começou a enrolar ele também?

Lily não pôde evitar. Ela interrompeu seu passo e voltou a apertar a pasta contra o próprio peito. E, por fim, se dirigiu ao banheiro feminino mais próximo.

* * *

\- Então agora é oficial! – Lorens começou, erguendo seu copo. – Alice vai se casar!

\- Eu _não vou_ me casar, Lorens! – Alice corrigiu-a, num tom divertido. – Mas deixo você organizar minha despedida de solteira.

Alice, Lorens, Lily e Anita haviam acabado de pegar um drink para cada, no balcão do Três Vassouras. Após o brinde, Anita perguntou:

\- Quando você se muda, Alice?

\- Ainda não sei. Precisamos pintar o apartamento e comprar alguns móveis, mas talvez em duas semanas, se tudo der certo, poderemos começar com a mudança. – Alice contou, feliz. Virou-se para Lily, franzindo a testa. – Lily? Não acha que está bebendo rápido demais?

Sob o olhar curioso das três amigas, cujos drinks ainda estavam intocados, Lily finalizou sua bebida e depositou o copo quase vazio, exceto por duas pedras de gelo, em cima do balcão.

\- Qual o problema? – Lily perguntou. – Estou com sede.

\- Você normalmente pede uma água quando está com sede. – Anita falou.

\- Tive um dia difícil. – Lily explicou e, a fim de mudar de assunto, acrescentou: – Marlene não vem, Alice?

\- Disse que vinha mais tarde. – Alice respondeu. – Bem, vamos voltar para a mesa?

Antes de voltar, Lily pediu mais um drink e seguiu as amigas por entre a multidão. Quando chegou à mesa, James desviou sua atenção da conversa animada que estava tendo com Sirius, Remus, Peter e Frank e a recepcionou com um sorriso. Um sorriso que a fez se sentir absolutamente aliviada.

\- Senta aqui. – convidou ele, indicando a cadeira ao seu lado. Quando Lily se sentou, James passou um braço por cima de seu ombro e a trouxe para mais perto. – O que está bebendo?

\- Gim tônica.

\- É o segundo. – Anita interferiu, sentando-se entre Lily e Sirius.

James lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado.

\- Segundo? Mas vocês acabaram de ir buscar o primeiro.

\- Lily bebeu o dela de uma vez e já pediu outro! – Anita continuou delatando a amiga.

\- Qual o problema de vocês? – Lily protestou. – Vocês vivem enchendo a cara e eu não fico indignada por isso!

James e Anita riram.

\- Exatamente, Lily. Nós temos esse hábito e você não. – explicou James, divertido. - Não que você não possa fazer também, claro.

\- Lily nunca mais foi a mesma desde a aposta do Halloween do ano passado. – Anita suspirou.

Lily revirou os olhos e bebeu alguns goles do drink. Quando estava pronta para retrucar, foi impedida pela chegada de Marlene.

Marlene estava mais bonita que o normal. Usava um vestido preto com mangas de renda e seus cabelos escuros se camuflaram com o tecido, espalhados pelos ombros. Cumprimentou a todos os presentes e se sentou ao lado de Alice.

\- Você contou ao Remus sobre a visita dela, semana passada? – Lily sussurrou para James.

James vacilou antes de responder e Lily soube que ele havia contado antes mesmo de ouvir sua resposta.

\- Bem, ela chegou de um jeito um pouco... _extravagante_, entende? Não é como se fosse um acontecimento irrelevante, que eu fosse me esquecer quando o visse no dia seguinte, sabe?

\- Não se preocupe, James. Eu só queria saber o que o Remus achou. O que foi que ele disse?

James abaixou o olhar e, antes de voltar a falar, bebeu um gole de sua cerveja. Ele parecia indeciso sobre contar ou não.

\- Você pode contar o que aconteceu com a Marlene?

Foi a vez de Lily hesitar. Olhou para a amiga de soslaio e a viu conversando de modo absolutamente natural com Remus e Frank, do outro lado da mesa. Tanto Marlene quanto Remus aparentavam estar muito bem.

\- Acho que não, James. – Lily falou, em tom de desculpas.

James piscou com um olho só e bebeu mais um gole. Tal gesto foi o suficiente para Lily compreender que Remus muito possivelmente havia lhe pedido sigilo sobre o assunto e James o manteria daquela maneira indiscutivelmente.

Lily terminou de beber seu gim, imaginando se ele manteria em sigilo aquele importante fator sobre seu passado da mesma forma indiscutível, para sempre.

* * *

\- Lily, querida, você já bebeu demais. – Alice constatou, quando Lily tropeçou em seus próprios pés e quase a derrubou ao tentar se segurar.

\- Isso é mentira! – Lily a acusou.

Alice observou Lily tentar se manter em pé sem titubear e balançou a cabeça, incerta se a cena era engraçada ou preocupante. As duas estavam a caminho do balcão para comprarem mais drinks.

\- Não é mentira. – Alice assinalou, segurando o riso. – E é melhor você parar de beber por enquanto, daqui uma hora nós voltamos para buscar mais bebida, certo?

\- Alice, não seja-

\- Sério, Lily. Se você beber mais _um_ drink, vai acabar vomitando no banheiro, é isso que você quer? – Alice colocou as mãos na cintura. Lily negou com a cabeça. – Muito bem! Vamos aproveitar a noite até o fim. Todos os nossos amigos estão aqui, você não vai querer ir embora cedo e perder o resto da festa, não é?

\- Não. – e, de repente, algo lhe ocorreu. – SIM!

\- SIM?

Lily abriu um largo sorriso. Alice, naturalmente, não estava compreendendo.

\- Alice, o que seria de mim sem você?

E, após dizer isso, Lily deu meia volta e regressou à mesa. James e Sirius eram os únicos que ainda a ocupavam e riam de alguma coisa quando a ruiva se aproximou.

\- James, você pode vir aqui?

James e Sirius trocaram um olhar divertido. Em seguida, James se levantou e foi até ela.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Vamos embora _agora_.

\- Você está bem? – ele ficou subitamente preocupado. Segurou o rosto de Lily, olhando dentro de seus olhos. – Quantos gins você tomou?

\- Uns quatro. – ela respondeu, sem se importar, e o namorado arregalou os olhos. – Eu estou ótima, James! Vamos para casa.

\- Se você está bem, então por que quer ir para casa? – James perguntou, sem soltá-la.

Lily o beijou com um ardor incomum e finalizou o beijo de forma súbita, num intervalo de poucos segundos. James a olhava confuso. _O que ela está fazendo?_

\- Porque não tem ninguém em casa.

\- Sim, todo mundo está aqui, _é claro_ que não tem ninguém em casa. – ele riu. – Você sempre fica engraçada quando bebe, impressio-

\- _Potter_. – Lily não o acompanhava na risada e ele parou de rir diante da seriedade da namorada.

Ao mesmo tempo em que fechava o sorriso, James compreendeu. Não. Teria compreendido bem? Lily estava insinuando que deveriam aproveitar a casa vazia para finalmente...

\- Lily, você tem-

\- _Sim_. – ela o interrompeu. Sua respiração estava consideravelmente acelerada.

James se inclinou para baixo e a beijou; um beijo mais lento do que o anterior, mas proporcionalmente mais intenso.

* * *

**N/A:** Primeiramente, mil desculpas pela demora. Eu tinha outros planos para esse capítulo, mas acabei acrescentando algumas cenas e não coloquei tudo o que tinha em mente. Mas prometo que vou colocar no próximo!

Sim, tivemos um capítulo sob o ponto de vista totalmente da Lily. Normalmente eu vario bastante os POVs num mesmo capítulo, mas quando percebi, já tinha feito assim. Espero que gostem!

Eu adoro reviews! Beijos!

**Agradecimento especial**: Não satisfeita em ter feito uma capa para REII, a **CarolineMiller** fez uma nova capa para REI (link no meu perfil) e ainda dedicou uma ONESHOT Frankalice LINDA para mim! Se você gosta desse casal, então deveria ler! Chama-se _**Francamente**_ e está adicionada nos meus favoritos!

Reviews dos leitores sem login: **L-P Almofadinhas**, eu não me esqueço de vocês NUNCA! A cada dia que não consigo escrever, me sinto muito horrível. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior e espero que goste desse também! (Em breve, o segredo do James vai ser revelado, aguarde!) Beijos!, **Guest**, espero que você goste desse capítulo tanto quanto gostou do outro! Depois desse final, será que James ficará na seca por muito mais tempo? Hahaha, beijos e até o próximo!, **MBlack**, MUITO obrigada pela sua review, eu fiquei totalmente sem palavras ao terminar de ler! Quando a vi pela primeira vez, eu estava num pronto socorro super mal e você alegrou meu dia! Sério! E eu concordo com você sobre o "contar tudo um para o outro". Nesse caso de James/Lily, não acho que a Lily esteja errada em cobrar, não é? Afinal, parece bem grave. Bom, obrigada por tudo! Beijos! **Gui**, fiquei muito feliz com as duas reviews que você me deixou. Obrigada por estar feliz com essa continuação tardia! Em breve vou revelar o segredinho do James, prometo! Beijos!

**PS-** Fiz um **ask** para falar das fics, caso queiram me xingar pelo hiatus de 5 anos anonimamente, o link está no meu perfil!


End file.
